


He's not you!

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BAMF Dean Winchester, Bobby - Freeform, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Dean x Reader, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Intense, Light Dom/sub, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sam - Freeform, Series, Sexy, Smut, Smutty, Top Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dean winchester top, dean winchester x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: Was Dean cursed by a witch? What was the curse if he was! A strong connection between the two main characters, but what does that mean?





	1. Chapter 1

The first meeting

So we'll start from the beginning. It all started so many years ago now, it was on your first ever vampire hunt, back when you still had a halfway normal life, with a stable home a normal job as well as your hunting job to keep you more than occupied. At work you'd heard about all the young women who had gone missing lately, so many of them and all of them had been in their early twenties, similar looks and body types, and they had the same injuries from what you know they were classic to a vampires trademark kill.

Which much to your annoyance you had never hunted, but there was a first time for everything, and it was a clear pattern so you knew then and there what you needed to do. 

This case had been setting off all of your hunting senses at once for weeks, so when you were finally able to you took time off work, you had told your boss that it was for family business and you would let her know when you'd be back to work. 

Just because you didn't know how long it would take to sort it out, luckily she loved you, you had been there a long time and not had a lot of time off, and she understood you needed this for one reason or another she never really pried, not into your life at least, luckily for both of you really.

On the worst night of your life, the day your dad had died he'd left a letter behind for you, which wasn't something he would usually do, he had told you not to open it until morning. 

When morning finally came and you had opened the letter, you found yourself almost passing out at the contents of it, because it turns out the hunt he had left for, well he knew that he probably wouldn't return from it. 

Unfortunately, he had never been more right about anything in his entire life, the letter explained that if he didn't return there was something you should know, he had a brother, one you didn't know and had never met. 

Turns out your uncle was a hunter as well and a bloody good one at that, clearly it ran in the family, your dad had written that if he didn't know about it or know someone who did, then chances are it wasn't worth knowing about. 

So if you ever needed anything your dad had told you to go there, but to make sure you mention his name and explain the situation because ever since they had fallen out so many years ago now, he wouldn't know anything about you, just like you knew nothing about him.

You felt bad as you pulled up to his house, bad that this was the first time that you were going to be seeing your uncle, and it was because you needed his help with something, you hoped that he would understand your reluctance to come sooner. You parked next to an old classic car, it was in good shape and clearly, it had been looked after by the owner.

Turning off your engine you took a deep breath as you stepped out of your car, and onto the gravel driveway, locking your car you felt every crunch of gravel beneath your boots, as you made your way to his front door. You couldn't believe after all these years you were finally about to meet your dad's brother, a man you hadn't even know existed until a few years ago.

You just hoped that he still lived here, because it had been over twenty-five years since he and your dad had last even spoken, or worse still that he to had met the same or similar fate of your father. 

Pulling yourself from your thoughts, you found yourself finally but gently knocking on the door in front of you and waiting with baited breath for someone to come to it, suddenly the nerves got the best of you and the most interesting thing around were the boots on your feet.

Suddenly a gruff voice makes you jump, "Can I help ya?" he questions, you quickly snap your head up, feeling the breath catch in your throat god he looks like your dad, you quickly clear your throat and hope your voice comes out normally. 

"Oh, um, hi, my name is Y/N, my dad told me to come here if I was ever stuck on a case after he died." You explained, if somewhat a little shyly to the man before you.

"Oh, who was your dad?" Bobby asked sounding a little intrigued, but you could also tell that he felt a little bad for you as he spoke.

"His name was, Harry Singer" You watched as his eyes grew wide, processing the new information he was receiving, he really didn't know that you existed, but he didn't speak so you continued, "I know he was your brother, he told me that you didn't get along but you were a good man and if was ever lost or stuck I should come to you and ask for help" You explained, sadly as you looked the man in the eye you now knew to be your uncle, while you watched his reaction to your words as you spoke.

Bobby stood still as he looked at you, you could practically see him thinking, then he smiled, with a smile that reminded you so much of the man you loved with your whole heart, the man who was your entire world, you pushed the feelings down and tried to focus on the positive and you smiled back.

"So I've got a niece huh?" he questioned sounding a little awestruck.

"Yeah, look I am so sorry I didn't come sooner, I just didn't know what to say or do, and I didn't want to be a burden, but I really wanted to meet you and quite honestly, I really do need your help," you said honestly, hoping to god that he understood, feeling the guilt surrounding you at that moment.

"Hey, don't you dare feel bad none of this is your fault, maybe if I and your dad would have made up, I'd of known you existed this is on us, not you. But I'm glad you decided to come today anything I can do to help I will do gladly" Bobby said sincerely.

Standing to the side he opened his door wider, inviting you inside, "Okay, sure that would be great, Thankyou" you smiled, as you stepped inside his home for the first time. Pulling your coat tighter around yourself as you stepped toward him, a nervous habit you'd had for years,

"So, um do you have any kids?" you asked, interested to if you had any other relatives. 

"No, well not exactly" Bobby chuckled, making you a little confused.

Before you could ask though you'd both walked into the kitchen, his arm around your shoulders ushering you into the room, it was then that you noticed the two guys sitting at his table. They'd previously been chatting away until you two walked into the room, then they had quickly fallen silent. 

"Boys there's someone I'd like you to meet, this is Y/N my niece, and she happens to be the surprise my idjit of a brother was talking about in his letter, Y/N this is Sam and Dean Winchester" Bobby introduced proudly.

"Hey guys" you smiled nervously, tucking your hair behind your ear, come to think of it you were sure you'd heard of Sam and Dean Winchester before, you just couldn't put a finger on when and where, both boys stood from the table, the taller one who had hair all women would be jealous of, held out his hand, his brother, however, didn't look impressed and just stood there quietly and gave you a quick nod of his head.

"Hey, I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean, it's nice to meet you Y/N" he smiled kindly as he shook your hand gently.

"We were sorry to hear about your dad, we only met him once while we were out on a case, but he seemed like a good guy," Dean said, his voice surprised you as it seemed to come from nowhere, he was clearly more cautious of you than his brother, but this life did that to everyone and you could hardly blame him this was all a bit random.

Suddenly you felt very overwhelmed, "Uh thanks, look i really don't want to talk about it" you replied quietly, feeling that lump in your throat, and feeling the tears threatening to fall as they filled your eyes, the sick rising in your throat you had to get out of here you needed air.

You quickly pulled your hand away from whoever you had been holding, you couldn't even remember at that point, quickly running back the way that you came. 

The panic was rising again just like it had the night you found him, the images of the night you found your father began to invade your mind, his mangled body, the blood, the smell, the blood pumping in your ears as your heart threatened to burst from your chest, for the first time in a long time you felt everything, like someone, had flipped a switch.

When you finally reached the hood of your car, you just couldn't go any further, your vision was foggy and blurred, you could only hear the pounding of your heart and blood in your ears. 

You'd not seen another body left like his had been, ever, not since that day and not before. You just didn't know who or what had done that to him, you didn't hear the three pairs of heavy booted feet thudding towards you, not until a strong pair of arms had turned you and pulled into their body.

Your hands frantically grabbed at the material in front of you as you fought your breathing, you buried your face into his shoulder and your body relaxed quicker than it had in years. It smelled like home, just like him, you looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. God, he really did look like your dad, you weren't sure you would ever get used to that.

"It's okay, I got you just breathe, boys get her bags she's staying here," Bobby said with conviction, smiling down at you as he gave you another comforting squeeze before he helped you back to his house. 

"T-thankyou, I....I'm sorry" you stuttered, your breathing still uneven and ragged.

"Really Y/N, don't apologise, please, you've been through a lot, I'm just sorry I wasn't there to help you through it, you can stay as long as you want or need. I may not have liked my idiot of a big brother but I loved him, I can't imagine what you went through or how hard it was." Bobby said a little sadly.

"He loved you too uncle Bobby, I know he did" you smiled sadly, testing out the uncle part as he sat you down on the sofa, and kneeled down in front of you.

"Yeah I know he did, that was always our trouble, we were both as stubborn as damn mules, I just wish we had worked things out before he died." he sighed truthfully.

"So did he, he said it was one of his biggest regrets, I got a very long letter" you smiled sadly.

"Look Y/N, I'm really sorry to do this but I just got a call from a friend before you arrived, she's got a big problem and really needs some help sorting it. But if you need me to stay, then I can always send someone else," he explained regretfully.

"No, I'll be fine, I can do some research if you're sure you don't mind me staying," you said with a small smile, trying to convince him you would be okay, happy that you could finally breathe again.

"Glad to see that smile again, of course, it's okay I insist, if you need any help with your case then the boys are at your disposal. They know almost as much as me at this point," he winked with a chuckle, "I can handle this one myself, and if you need to call me, for anything my numbers are all in the kitchen" he finished giving you one final look over, he looked a little unsure about leaving you.

"Go, really I promise I'm good. See dry face and everything, I'll ask the boys if they wouldn't mind helping me out" you said smiling reassuringly.

"Okay, okay I'm going, I should be back in a few days," he said as he left the room heading upstairs.

You giggled to yourself, this felt like home already, getting to your feet you decided to have a little look around, on the mantle you noticed a few pictures. 

There was one of Bobby and a young woman, another of the same woman in the kitchen, a beaming smile covering her face, next to that was one of Bobby and the boys smiling happily, and in the centre was a picture of a group of people including Bobby, Sam and Dean, they looked like a big happy family, though Bobby was in a wheelchair you'd have to remember to ask him about that.

Walking over to Bobby's desk you were surprised he could sit here, what with the amount of paperwork scattering his desk. You were a little distracted, so when he entered you didn't hear his footsteps heading towards you, so his voice made you jump when he spoke close to you. 

"Hey, sweetheart, look I'm sorry about before," Dean said, the guilt in his voice was obvious, though you weren't sure why, as he placed a hand on your shoulder he turned you around to face him.

When you did turn around you noticed just how tall he was compared to you, but also just how close the two of you were to each other. Swallowing the lump that had suddenly appeared in your throat, you flicked your gaze up to meet his although that was probably a mistake.

You hadn't noticed it before but damn this man was something else, you didn't know where to look, you didn't know what the hell had come over you as you stood their together.

His gorgeous green eyes were like nothing you had ever seen, the freckles that dusted his perfect features, those lips and tongue almost caused your knees to buckle. Neither of you saying anything as you were obviously looking him over, you weren't sure that you'd ever had such an instant connection with anyone before.

Swallowing yet another lump in your throat you finally spoke your reply, "It's okay, I'm fine honestly, you really don't need to apologise, it wasn't anything you did" you tried to assure him, your voice coming out as more of a hushed whisper.

Dean looked unsure of your answer and he said as much, "Are you really sure about that?" he asked, his voice suddenly taking on a huskier tone than before, as he took another step towards you.

You felt somewhat helpless as he did, you were like a moth to flame at that moment, and you just couldn't explain it even if you tried. You found yourself stumbling back becoming a little light-headed, and bumping right into Bobby's desk behind you, your gazes still locked on one another. 

Not really thinking about what you were doing, you slipped your hand up his arm slowly feeling the muscles flex and tighten against you touch, stopping at his bicep to steady yourself, "Really, I promise it wasn't you, I just don't handle thinking about him very well." you explained, your voice barely above a whisper.

"Good, I understand better than you think, so you know, if you ever need to talk about anything, well, I'm here for you," Dean said softly, his voice almost matching your own, as he took another step forward, bringing him closer to you still.

You just nodded in reply, with a smile on your lips as you licked them, watching Dean watch you and suddenly feeling that all of the moisture in the room had gone.

The desk was suddenly oddly comforting, and probably one of the only things stopping you from falling over at the moment. Dean reached out for your hip, his large warm hand rested there as he watched you for a reaction, his thumb slowly rubbing the exposed skin there.

You slightly leaned into his touch despite yourself, both of you were breathing a little heavily, his touch was firm yet gentle, either way, he was certainly demanding your attention without much effort.

Whatever the hell was happening was proving impossible to stop, because it was practically magnetic between the two of you. You found yourself tugging your bottom lip between your teeth as the tension grew, you could practically feel Dean's eyes on your mouth, carefully watching every single little move that you made. 

You watched as his eyes flickered back up from your lips to your eyes again, your breathing quickened as did his, you could feel his warm breath against your lips. 

You both practically jumped away from each other, feeling your heart in your mouth when suddenly someone clearing their throat could be heard sounding like thunder as they entered the room.


	2. Can you handle me

Chapter 2

Can you handle me

You both turned so fast you could practically feel your head spin, that was when you noticed him standing there awkwardly smiling at you, you couldn't help but be relieved that it was only Sam and not Bobby standing there.

"Hey um, sorry if interrupted whatever was going on here," Sam said shifting on his feet, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else in the world. You could almost see his brain working on, choosing between the option of darting from the room or staying to finish his thought, "So Bobby just left, I was just wondering whether you still wanted some of our help on this case of yours?" he questioned, while clearly trying not to look anywhere too long, and he certainly didn't want to step any further into the room.

Before you could answer Dean stepped forward, almost in front of you, "I was just uh apologising to Y/N, you know about before, I was just checking she was okay" Dean said clearing his throat a little harsher than he probably needed too, and speaking a little rushed, obviously he was finding this situation a little uncomfortable too, though you were pretty sure had it of been Bobby who walked in the room, then this would have been an entirely different conversation altogether.

You found yourself looking from Sam to Dean and then back to Sam again, not really sure what to do or say and who to speak to first. 

"Uh yeah, right, but I was just saying to him, I was fine and he didn't need to apologise, you know no one did it was just me being me, it wasn't anyone's fault" you finished somewhat nervously, quickly finding yourself considerably out of breath as you tugged your coat tighter around your body, as you felt your nerves rocket under your skin again.

But before Sam or Dean could say anything further you found yourself speaking again, "Yeah some help would be really good, please, seriously have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to vamps. Would you guys mind if I freshen up first, then we can get down to it, I mean you know talking. We can talk about it, the case" you finally finished, feeling all the blood rise to your cheeks. 

'Oh Jesus smooth Y/N' you inwardly sighed at yourself. Not leaving time for anyone to reply you quickly left the room, giving Sam a quick shy smile as you passed him, and went upstairs in search of your room.

Getting to the top of the stairs you then realised you had no idea which one was yours, you tried the first one looking inside this room was clearly Bobby's room, paperwork and books lining every surface in the room, a few pictures here and there closing the door quietly you carried on down the hallway.

Opening another door you found the bathroom, which would certainly come in handy in a second when you found the bags, you decided to leave the door ajar in case you forgot where it was in a minute. Finally, you opened the next door looking inside it was plain, there were your bags on the neatly made bed, with a letter on top.

Quickly you walked over to the bed picking up the letter you sat on the bed with your back against the pillows, and carefully opened it. There were two pieces of paper inside one was smaller than the other, so you decided to open that one first. It read, 'Y/n hope the room is okay, I thought you might want to read this, it's the letter your dad left for me. I'm so glad you came to find me, when I get back we will spend some real time together, if you need anything call me, I promise the boys can help, trust them, don't tell them this but they are two of the best people and hunters I know. Stay safe and I'll see you soon kiddo. Uncle Bobby.

You smiled to yourself, as you quickly tucked the letter into your back pocket. Before you had the chance to open the other piece of paper, there was a knock at your door. "Come in," you said still smiling about the letter slightly, putting your father's letter under your pillow.

"Hey, I uh got you towel just in case you want a shower or whatever," Dean announced as he stepped into the room, tossing it onto the bed.

"Oh, thanks" you smiled, not missing the way that his adam's apple bobbed in his throat. "I was just reading a note Bobby left me before I got in the shower" you explained unnecessarily.

"Oh right, sounds good, so you've really never hunted a bloodsucker then?" Dean questioned, sitting beside you on the bed.

"No never, I'm honestly a little worried about it," you told him truthfully, shifting to face him on the bed, which may have been a mistake if earlier were anything to go by.

"Don't be, you'll be fine, besides you'll have Sammy, and me, we've got your back if you need us okay?" Dean said with a wink, your cheeks began to heat up again, not helped when one of his hands landed on your knee.

"Yeah, that'd be great, I mean I'm sure I can handle it myself but it's always good to have a little back up" you giggled, watching his face, hearing you he shook his head with a panty dropping smile, you swallowed the lump in your throat as you continued to look at each other.

"Oh, I bet you could, not so sure that you could handle me though" he smirked, edging a little closer until your legs were touching.

"Oh I can handle you, Winchester, I'd have you on your back so fast it would make your pretty little head spin" you smirked, noticing the way his eyes darkened after every word you spoke.

"Go ahead, try it!" he goaded you, standing from the bed gesturing to you with his hands to bring it on.

You shook your head at him but stood from the bed, "Fine but Don't you dare hold back Dean, because I can take it" you assured him, as you took your jumper off leaving you in your tank top.

"Don't worry, I really wasn't planning on it" he smiled trying to make himself look innocent, but you weren't sure a man that looked like him could look innocent.

You didn't say anything the next thing you knew your fist was flying at his face, but Dean quickly blocked it with his arm, surprising you with just how quick his reflexes were. 

You decided to chance it, throwing your fist again this time you caught the side of his jaw, causing Dean to stumble back a bit, "Not bad short stack" he grinned, rubbing his jaw watching as you bounced on the balls of your feet.

Dean swung next, you just about managed to dodge it, which is why he caught you off guard when he swung again, you attempted to dodge it but failed, resulting in him landing a solid punch to your arm. You winced but tried not to show any pain on your face.

He was looking to damn cocky for his own good, striking out with your foot you managed to smack him straight in the abdomen, he clearly hadn't been expecting that. As he obviously fought the urge he was having to double over, he locked eyes with you, the determination was obvious as he looked at you with fire in his eyes.

You licked your lips as you waited for his next move, the adrenaline was coursing through your entire body, like it did every time you fought someone who was a good challenge.

Dean was quick with his next act, however, throwing his entire body at you, driving you hard against the wall behind you. You grunted as your back smashed into the wall, taking a lot of the air from your lungs, he was quicker than he looked, a man so obviously built for fighting. holding you there with his body, he was soon grasping your wrists tightly in his hands, and pinning them above your head.

"Not looking so clever now are you" he smirked, your breaths mixing as he got closer to you, your lips practically a centimetre away, you could feel his chest heaving against your own, you were trying your hardest not to let him get to you.

He quickly pulled both of your wrists together in one of his hands, "Vamps go for the neck first, as you can imagine" he spoke his voice husky, his mouth besides your ear as he traced one of the veins in your neck. 

You could feel the goosebumps rise all over your skin, at his gentle touch, invading your thoughts, but you knew you couldn't let him win this easy, but this was gonna hurt probably both of you.

Bringing your leg up the back of his knees you felt him smile against your neck, his lips so close and he clearly he thought that he was getting the better of you, instead you put all the pressure that you could muster into the back of his knees, as you pulled your leg back and struck there, quickly you moved the leg as he fell to the ground, and onto his back, just as you had said he would with you on top of him. 

"Now, who's not looking so smart Dean?" you smirked, wiggling your eyebrows at him, as you pinned his arms the way he had yours.

"Not bad sweetheart, and a good view, but I'm afraid that it's still you" he chuckled and before you knew what was happening he was on top of you, his knees either side of your hips, you had been flipped skillfully onto your back, with him now looking down at your smugly.

You closed your eyes as your breath came out hard and fast, refusing to look at him, "Thought you could handle me" Dean stated, and you could almost feel the smirk on those stupidly perfect lips of his.

"Best of three, let's go again, come on I can take you," you said, with a clear determination in your voice.

"Sure, why not," Dean said releasing your wrists and getting off of you, he held out his hand to help you up, you took it with a grateful smile. However, he pulled a little too hard, so that you ended up with your chests pressed together. Grunting you snatched your hand away from him, he just chuckled at you, so you pushed his chest making him stumble back a bit but he was still laughing his stupid ass off.

"Oh come on, don't be like that" he winked, as he began to circle you like a predator does its prey. "You're sexy when you're angry" he stated, looking you up and down.

Tossing you t-shirt off and to the side, you quickly stretched, feeling his eyes all over you, you were just thankful you'd warn your sports bra today. "Let's go, Winchester," you said completely in the zone as you stared him down.

Before he had the chance to think you dropped to the ground and swung out your leg, taking both of his from under him, so that he landed hard on his ass. The look on his face was completely priceless, as he looked up at you.

You let him stand, he charged you and tried to knee you in the ribs, blocked it with both your arms, pushing down on his back, you pushed forward throwing him the best you could, and with all of your strength until he slid to the floor on his stomach. Now wasting any time you quickly got on his back, pinning his arm behind his back, and pushing your knee into the bottom of his back.

"You give" you demanded, doing your best to hold him down as he struggled against you, you added more pressure to the right places, making him grunt.

"Yeah I give" he practically growled with annoyance, you got off of him and he was quickly back to his feet.

"Anything clever to say now?" you smirked, as began circling each other again.

"Only that I let you win, and this time you're going down" he smiled, rather sinisterly at you.

You dodged the next punch he threw at you when you got a shot in you gave him a serious uppercut, one you almost felt bad for as he stumbled back. You stopped and waited for him to say something, instead he surprised you when he charged you knocking you into the wall and slamming you up against it.

Wrapping a hand around your throat, just enough to apply pressure, you felt yourself swallow as you looked each other dead in the eyes, "You give up yet" he smirked down at you.

"Hell no" you grunted as his grip tightened ever so slightly, slamming a knee up you aimed for his crutch, but he leaned back just in time. Pressing his body against yours he pushed one of his knees between both of yours, lifting you off of the ground, you hung to his wrist feeling yourself becoming light headed.

"How about now," he asked, his voice huskier than before as he breathed heavily so you could feel it against your lips.

You had an idea you didn't answer, you just grabbed the collar of his shirt, until his lips slammed into yours. He only took seconds to respond, then his lips were moving in perfect sync with yours, you got lost in the kiss so much so you'd forgotten why you'd done this, in the first place other than you wanted to.

Dean groaned against your lips releasing your throat he wrapped your hair in his fist, pulling you closer to him you moaned hooking one of your legs over his hip. His other hand grabbed at your ass, pushing your groins together more, you threaded both of your hands in his hair. 

When you finally pulled away for air you couldn't believe that you'd just done that, you'd only known the man a few hours this wasn't like you. 

You pulled back to look at him, your bodies falling from each other, Dean's thumb ghosted over your bottom lip as you looked at each other, he leaned in again, but you pulled away. Slipping out from under him you grabbed your towel from the bed, with your change of clothes and quickly left the room not looking back, but you knew Dean hot on your trail.

You quickly shut the door behind you and locked it, "Y/N, talk to me, I'm sorry if I took it to far" he said a little sadly, from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine Dean, I just really need a shower, I'll be down soon okay," you said quickly, cutting off any reply as you turned the shower on. You sank to the floor and wrapped your arms around your knees,

You heard Dean leave minutes later, he'd been trying to get your attention but when you didn't answer he'd left, the connection between the two of you had you confused, it was unlike anything you had ever known.

You had to keep your distance from him because anyone who got to close to you always died, you'd have to find an excuse why nothing else could happen. Although you were sure it would be the only thing you could think about, for god only knows how long.

Stripping yourself of your clothes you quickly got into the shower, washing the sweat from your work out and smell of him from your body, letting the tears fall, at least in the shower no one could see or judge you.

God you missed your dad, he always knew what to say and how to make you feel better, your thoughts the turned to Dean just like you thought they would the way his lips felt like heaven against your own. How his strong body pressed against yours perfectly, those strong hands as he made your body respond to him easily, a man you had known a matter of hours made you feel things that no one else had ever made you feel before.

Finishing up in the shower you pulled your towel around you tightly, deciding you would rather get dressed in your room you gathered up your clothes and headed back to your room.

Throwing everything onto the bed you sighed, what the hell had you gotten yourself into this time, "Y/N, can we talk please" Dean said stepping into the room.

Your heart raced at his voice, your body flushed as he walked into the room, you couldn't speak suddenly your words didn't want to leave your mouth as he looked at you, you found yourself backing away from him.

He followed you, however, until you were backed up against the wall, "Dean I can't do this, and come on man I'm only in a towel and I'm wet how in the hell is this fair." you said, it came off as more of a heavy breath than you had meant it too.

"I happen to like you in a towel, can't do what? What you don't like it when I kiss you here" he smiled, pressing his lips to your neck, "Or here" he whispered as his lips brushed your throat. 

You could feel your nails digging into your palms, as you tried to ignore him, your chest was heaving, "Dean please" you moaned, at that moment you didn't know what the hell you were asking for. 

"Or this" he growled, taking your face in both of his hands, pulling your lips to his, your hands were back in his hair tugging harshly at it, and there it was you were powerless, you whimpered against him, his stubble creating a delicious burn as he kissed you like you'd never been kissed before.

You both jumped when you heard his voice from downstairs, pulling away from each other, "Y/N, Dean, you guys want some Pizza?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" you both replied.

Dean tried to go back to continue the kiss, but you stopped him pushing your hands against his chest, "Dean I can't, please don't ask why" you said sadly wiggling out from under him.

"No, I want a reason? Come on I'm not seeing the big deal here, we both clearly like each other" he said with agitation.

"Dean I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone, but it's just not that easy!" you were shouting now.

"Sure it is!" he replied just as angrily.

"Dude we've known each other for less than a day!" you replied half laughing.

"I ain't suggesting we get married Y/N" he laughed, shaking his head at you.

"Everyone around me dies Dean, friends and family is part of the reason I didn't come to find Bobby sooner, and I won't bring you into that," you said slightly calmer.

"I'm already there Y/N! I'm a Winchester if anything you should be running a mile from me" he said truthfully.

"We might not even see each other after this hunt," you said thoughtfully.

"Of course we will sweetheart, look how about we go eat some pizza, talk about this hunt and worry about it another time," he suggested.

"Okay, fine that sounds good" you smiled, watching him back out of the room.

"Okay so I'll see you down there" he replied slowly shutting the door smiling like a goof making you laugh, hopefully after this, he'd just drop it so when you did leave you wouldn't feel like you'd just had your heart ripped out.


	3. The truth is a bitch

Chapter 3: The truth is a bitch

 

Warnings: Swearing, angst, mentions of Death think that's it

Words 3,500 ish

Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Y/n Singer

The door clicked shut behind him, and you found yourself leaning back against the bed lip between your teeth, as your mind wandered back to just moments ago, a smile quickly breaking through.

You weren't quite sure what you were thinking at that moment, as your fingers skimmed across the skin that his lips had just touched. Part of you wanted him so bad but then there was the part that sensed something was off, with him and the situation you just couldn't put your finger on it.

Getting yourself into your pyjamas, you just put on a pair of old shorts and a tank top, scraping your hair up into a messy bun.

All the while you were trying your hardest to put those thoughts to the very back of your mind. Instead, you tried to focus on the vamps, while you didn't know much you knew that the middle of the night may not have been the best time to go hunting for them.

Taking a deep breath you decided it was probably best to go downstairs, despite your racing mind. You were suddenly very aware of every step that you took, and just how loud they all sounded.

That feeling was back, right in the pit of your stomach, causing your heart to thud hard in your chest, when you heard his voice, deep and commanding as ever.

Dean was practically growling at his brother, the anger rolling off of his tongue with every word he said. "Damn it, Sammy! Just drop it already" Dean's voice thundered through the room.

"Dean, just...." Sam tried, just as you walked into the room.

You quickly noticed the look that Dean shot at Sam, a look which left no room for argument. Sam held his hands up and sighed in defeat, giving you an apologetic glance just as he was leaving the room. He had seemingly dropped whatever subject he and Dean had been talking about before you'd entered the room.

However, one of the first things that you noticed when you looked over at Dean, was how his entire body suddenly stiffened when he noticed you.

"Everything okay Dean?" you asked curiously as walked towards him, concern lacing your tone.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure, I'm fine" Dean replied stiffly, avoiding eye contact with you. Choosing instead to follow his brother out of the room, not waiting for a reply from you.

"Okay then" you sighed to yourself, in a now empty room, opting to follow them both into the kitchen. No matter how awkward the situation, you were starving.

You didn't say a word as you entered the kitchen, you simply pulled up a chair next to Sam, and grabbed a couple of slices of pizza and started to eat. Damn this pizza was good, though at this point you would probably have eaten anything.

Two could play at this game, if Dean was gonna run all hot and cold then so could you. After all, you barely knew the guy, and besides, you needed to keep a level head, focus on this hunt properly. Losing anyone else at this point, well wasn't even an option, no matter who they were.

Awkwardly clearing your throat, you stood from the table and quickly headed over to Bobby's desk, not able to stand the silence. Grabbing a couple of the many books stacked haphazardly, particularly the ones that looked as if they might contain anything related to vampires.

While you had done ridiculous amounts of research, prior to heading to Bobby's, but you were always very well prepared, and a little more certainly wouldn't hurt.

Heading back over to the table, you placed your books down beside your plate, opening the top one, you ignored the curious looks from the guys, absorbed in reading, as the guys carried on chatting between them.

Pulling your bottom lip between your teeth, you read a particular part that made you smile because you had remembered your dad joking. He had warned you to make sure you took the head clean off, because you didn't want a nearly headless vamp chasing you around. You had laughed so hard every time, so much so that you gave you yourself hiccups.

Every memory was good that involved that joke, all except one. In fact, it was the last time he had told it to you because you had made the mistake of asking him to teach you again, you wanted to learn more than just the basics of hunting.

You just wanted to learn from the man you considered to be your hero, the person that you trusted more than anyone else on the entire planet.

He had only ever let you help on the easy hunts, where you basically watched him do all the work, and then you tried to help him and just got pushed behind him, or the ones with just a straight-forward salt and burn.

Then there was the constant research, yes you were good at it sure, but it had lead to you needing reading glasses, on the plus side you had learnt a lot. But it wasn't enough, you needed to put it in to practice and you could do more, you just wanted to help him, fight alongside him.

Then when he'd died you had thrown yourself into your hunting, and you had taught yourself, learnt on the job. Yet somehow this was still you first case involving bloodsuckers. Somehow you had managed to avoid the bloodsucking dick bags until now, but this was just a case you couldn't let go.

Sam's giant hand waving in front of your face shook you from your thoughts, "Hmmm, sorry Sam, I guess I just got lost for a minute there" You said sheepishly, a light blush painting your cheeks as you looked over at him.

Sam chuckled at your embarrassment, "Don't worry Y/N, we've all been there before, I was just wondering, how much experience do you have hunting?" he asked curiously, as he grabbed another slice of pizza for himself.

You turned in your seat so that you were facing him and facing away from your books, "Honestly Sam, I really don't have a huge amount, my dad was a little overprotective, but when he died I guess I just threw myself at every hunt going. I was just really careless to start with" you sighed, thinking back to the hunt that almost killed you.

You decided to tell Sam it was probably for the best that they knew, you cleared your throat, Sam waited patiently for you to continue.

"So, I guess that I've been a little worried about going on another case that means so much to me again because the last time I wanted to gank someone this bad, was the case that almost finished me off for good. It was the first case by myself after he had died, I guess I was angry" you said sadly, holding back the tears you cleared your throat.

"Y/N, you really don't have to tell us," Sam said reassuringly.

You could see the obvious concern in his eyes, which only made you want to tell him and Dean more.

You looked over at Dean, who you hadn't looked at since sitting at the table, he had a small comforting smile on his lips, he gave you a nod of his head, "It's okay sweetheart, we understand, if you want to tell us or not it's completely up to you" Dean said kindly, that slight crinkle in the corner of his eyes.

You tried your hardest to ignore the pity in their eyes and their words, to push away that monster inside you, the one that made you push everyone away.

Yet you couldn't, they were being sweet, but you didn't deserve it, and it had gotten worse after your father had died, you refused to let anyone get to close to you. Burying your emotions you threw your wall back up.

"Long and short of it, shapeshifter had turned himself into my dad, it got the best of me and buried a knife into my stomach. But that bastard wasn't laughing when I blew his brains all over the wall" You spat, digging your nails into your palms, as the the images of his stupid face flashed through your mind.

You didn't realise that you had a rather sinister smile on your lips, well not until the boys awkwardly cleared their throats. Causing you to snap back to reality, "Oh, uh sorry" you apologised.

Sam rested a hand on your shoulder as he spoke, "Don't worry really, it happens to the best of us" he said, the understanding was clear by the way he was looking at you.

You missed the look on Dean's face when his brother touched you, but Sam didn't and he remove his hand quickly putting it back on the table. Sam raised his eyebrow at Dean in confusion, you sensed the awkwardness in the room, you thought that maybe you should speak.

"So what should I know about how to tackle vamps?" you questioned, looking between the brothers. While also trying to avoid the odd look passing between them.

"You know what, suddenly I feel sick, and I'm really not in the mood to talk about this. You mind if we tackle this in the morning" Dean ground out, the irritation in his voice clear, though you weren't quite sure why. Dean left no room for you or Sam to say anything, he simply stood quickly from the table and left the room.

"Oh yeah, sure" you uttered quietly, to the space that just seconds ago Dean had been stood.

You looked over at Sam, only to see that he had a similar expression to you, he looked like he was about to speak, but seemed to change his mind at the last minute. You both remained silent, as you listened to Dean's heavy footsteps heading up the stairs.

"What the hell was all that about?" You asked, quickly turning to look at a concerned Sam.

"Honestly Y/N, I really don't know. But I have a feeling that it might be something to do with our last hunt, I can't put my finger on it but he's just been really off since then. He's not been himself." Sam replied a little distant, you could practically see the cogs turning in his head as he spoke.

You waited for him to speak again, unsure what to say to that. Afterall you didn't really know Dean to judge him. "Look Y/N, I'm sorry but would you mind if we left the vamp hunt talk until tomorrow, I just really need to figure out what's wrong with Dean" Sam sighed apologetically, brushing his hands through his hair.

"It's fine Sam, really. If you need anything though, well you know where I am" You smiled. After all, you completely understood. If you thought there was anything wrong with someone in your family, you wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else either.

"Thanks, Y/N really. Look I am really sorry about all of this, I know we said that we'd help, and I swear we will. You sure you'll be okay for tonight?" Sam questioned thoughtfully, nudging you playfully with his elbow.

You smiled at him nudging him back, "I'll be fine I promise. I had some reading I wanted to catch up on anyway" You assured him.

Standing from your chair you pulled him into a quick hug,   
"Night Sam, I'll see you in the morning," you said smiling as you pulled away from him, heading over to the stairs.

"Yeah, night Y/N" Sam replied, as he headed over to Bobby's desk. With a final look over at him, you continued up the stairs.

You made a mental note to text Bobby in the morning, just to see how he was getting on with his case. You really hoped that he was okay as well.

Stopping at the top of the stairs, you couldn't help but look over at the door you knew that Dean was behind. You thought about going over to talk to him, find out what the hell had happened earlier, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it. Rolling your eyes at yourself, you quickly walked into your own room before you could change your mind.

With a sigh, you closed the door quietly behind yourself. "Get a frigging grip Y/N" you groaned to yourself under your breath.

Flopping back onto your big comfy bed, turning onto your side you flicked on the bedside table lamp. That's when you saw it, the letter that uncle Bobby had left you to read.

You grabbed it and decided to read it now, get it out the way and done with. You propped your pillow up against the headboard and made yourself comfortable.

Looking over at the box of tissues beside the lamp, they were probably going to come in handy very soon. You opened the envelope carefully, revealing both a big and a small piece of paper. With a quick glance you noticed the smaller one was fro, Bobby, so you put that to one side for the moment and opened the bigger one.

As your eyes looked over the words on the paper, you smiled a sad smile, there was that writing again. Looking like a child had written it.

You smiled again, remembering how anytime there was writing to be done you had ended up doing it, every, single time. Because the times that he did end up doing it, well you had both spent the majority of the evening trying to work out what on earth he had written, the ending in fits of laughter.

At least you still had all of those memories with him, both good and bad but one thing was for sure, no black-eyed bastard or any other manner of evil could take them from you.

Sighing you shook yourself from your memories, it was now or never because you were pretty sure with much more time to think about it, that you would change your mind.

In fact, you were certain that you would because the last time you had read a letter from him, it was the letter he had written to you, and you had cried for hours and your heart had almost broken. It also just so happened to be the night you went on that hunt.

The one you had told the boys about earlier, luckily this letter had the same writing as the one he had written to you, so it was readable.

Though you were sure that Bobby had his reasons for wanting you to read this letter. So you began to read.

'Dear Bobby, if you are reading this, then I guess the job finally caught up with me and for that I am sorry. Especially that these are the last words that you will ever receive from me, and that it took me leaving this godforsaken rock, for us to finally talk again. Well sort of I guess, I often forget why we stopped speaking. Unfortunately, we did and for that, I'm sorry as well. Like most of the men in our family, we are both stubborn, although that isn't something I need to tell you. After all, you were always much worse than me. Anyway, there's someone I want you to meet but in her own time, she will come and find you. For now, I will just tell you that she is an incredible hunter. With amazing potential, and that I trust her with my life, I hope that you will welcome her when she does finally come looking for you. That is all I have to say though, no matter what Bobby just remember that you will always be my brother, keep kicking as long as you possibly can, no matter what happened, just know I am proud of you. Goodbye brother, until we meet again.

The tears rolled down your face creating tracks you weren't sure would ever stop, rolling off of your cheeks and onto the letter, that you were still gripping tightly in your hand.

You folded the paper and put it back into the envelope so that it didn't get ruined and returned it to the bedside table.

Rolling over on your side and laying down, you hugged a pillow to your chest, and you let the tears roll down your face. As you sobbed into the pillow quietly, trying not to make a sound, something you had grown used to ever since your dad had been taken.

After some time your eyes began to heavy until you heard hushed shouting from across the hall. Quickly wiping your face you rolled quietly out of bed and cracked the door open, just enough so the voices and their words became clear.

"Dean what the hell is going on with you!?" Sam demanded in pure frustration.

"I.. Nothin' Sammy, just drop it, would you! I've had enough already" Dean replied forcefully.

Curiosity got the better of you and you edged closer to the door and found yourself peaking through the crack. Just in time to see Sam stepping in front of Dean.

"Dean would you just tell me what's going on with you?!" Sam practically shouted, clearly he'd had enough of not getting answers from his brother.

"Son of a bitch" Dean groaned, scrubbing his hands down his face.

Sam gave him a serious bitch face, had you not of been so interested you may have laughed, and Dean just lost it.

"Fine! You really wanna know! There is something wrong, majorly in fact. That damn witch cursed me! Okay, right before I ganked her and I have a feeling I know what with" Dean sighed defeatedly, sliding down the wall behind him.

You looked on at both worried and interested as they looked at each other, Sam's face and the expression there changed completely at Dean's words.

"Damn it, Dean! Why didn't you say something to me sooner? Or Bobby? We could have helped, got this sorted sooner" Sam asked, as he sat down beside his brother.

"Look I hoped I was wrong okay, and you'd only worry. I thought I could handle it, but I guess I thought wrong" Dean sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.

"You seriously need to start letting people help you, Dean we all want to help, so let us" Sam sighed much calmer now. As you watched them, you hoped beyond all hope that the pit in your stomach meant nothing.

Dean said nothing just looked away from his brother, "So? What do you think the curse is then?" Sam inquired.

Dean sighed, "Look this is gonna sound ridiculous and completely insane, but hey what isn't in our life. But... shit, I don't even know how to put this, I don't just want sex and everything that comes with it. I crave it, need it even. If I don't get something to calm it down, then I can practically feel my blood boil, my skin burns, my entire body aces to the point where I'm in agony" Dean explained.

You couldn't bring yourself to hear Sam's reply, the lump in your throat only grew with every word Dean spoke. All you could hear was your own heartbeat, and the blood rushing through your veins.

You felt sick, that was the only reason that he had been interested in you, of course, it was why the hell would he look at you unless he had no other choice, the man was practically a god. You'd only just met the man, the feelings that were inside you couldn't be real.

The only thing running through your mind at that moment was, killing something as soon as possible, and as it so happened a bunch of something's that you needed to take care of.

You'd never needed anyone before, why the hell should you start now. Your dad had taught you well, to hell with this situation and to hell with the Winchesters.


	4. Chapter 4

The Escape Attempt

 

Taking one last look out into the hall, you noticed that Sam and Dean were still talking, hopefully, distracted just enough so you could leave without them noticing.

Opening your bedroom window you quickly took note of all of the possible ways that you could escape. That's when you noticed the thick trail of ivy, that stopped on the roof just above the porch beneath it.

That's more like it, you thought to yourself as you started to climb out, finding a strong foothold for your first step, you noticed there was a brick sticking out slightly under the overgrowth of the ivy.

Using that to lean on you swung your other leg out too, holding onto the ledge tightly with both of your hands. At least something was going your way tonight you acknowledged, as you finally finished climbing down onto the roof below.

The next bit was easy slipping down off the roof, you swung yourself slightly from the roof, "Shit" you squeaked, as you landed you quickly realised you had cut your hand on something on the way down.

You had to move quickly because where you were was a little too out in the open, they would see you in seconds. So you ran to the nearest patch of cover you could see, which just so happened to be under a window.

You briefly saw Sam inside, and Dean appeared to be heading outside, so you made a break for your car, hoping for the best. You just about had time to unlock your car and jump inside, before Dean stepped out onto the porch.

"Son of a bitch!" you breathed heavily, feeling the heat rise on your skin at the sight of him, though you told yourself it was only all of the running, climbing and jumping. That it seriously had nothing at all to do with Dean Winchester.

However, you couldn't leave yet, no matter how much you wanted to. They would just see you straight away and catch you. If nothing else for the sake of Bobby.

So you were just going to have to sit and wait for him to go in, no matter how much you needed and wanted to leave.

You watched him carefully, willing him to go back inside, instead he took a seat on the steps leading down from the porch. Looking out into the distance, seemingly lost in thought.

Putting down the beer he had been holding he pushed his hands through his hair, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his of his hand.

You couldn't believe he couldn't see you, you were so close to where he was currently sitting.

You flinched a little noticing the light go off in the window, where Sam had been. One down one to go, you thought silently.

The need to kill something was still very much there, rising slowly, as their words continued running through your mind.

Though at this point you had a hard time figuring out who you were more annoyed with. You, for letting yourself fall for everything and hope beyond hope. Or Dean, for making you feel the way that you did, and looking, sounding and smelling the way he did.

But your irritated thoughts were interrupted by Dean's loud gravely voice, "Fuck!" he half shouted and half growled, into the empty void, of broken cars and road, you could hear the clear frustration in his voice.

You watched silently as Dean looked around, hands at his sides balled up into tight fists. Clearly, there was nothing to see, you watched him, his breathing was so obviously off, the way his chest was rising and falling.

Sighing to yourself you whispered to yourself under your breath, "Go to bed Dean" you sighed in irritation as you heard the light click on. Then you noticed the door opening and slumped down in your chair further as Sam came outside.

You could just about see them from where you were now, but you could still hear them clear as day.

Dean was looking at the floor, you weren't even sure he'd noticed the light go on above him. Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder, Dean briefly looked over at him.

"Hey man, how're you doing?" Sam asked as they both took a seat on the steps.

"I'm fine Sammy, I just need a bit of time to myself" Dean replied tightly, shifting uncomfortably where he sat like something was bothering him.

"You got it. I'll see you in the morning, you know where I am if you need me" Sam replied, patting his brother on the back and leaving.

"Nighty night Sammy" Dean sighed. You sat up again, hoping Dean wouldn't be far behind his brother.

But ten minutes went by, and he had only moved to the middle and laid down on his back. One arm behind his head and the other between his legs.

So you got comfortable guessing you may be here for some time, leaning your head against your open window you closed your eyes.

A minute later you were drifting off when you heard something you hadn't heard in a very long time.

Your eyes snapped open, there were moaning and groaning noises, you looked around your surroundings, that was when you realised it was Dean.

Snapping your head back around to him, you almost passed out. He had a hand snuggly down the front of his jeans, and his hips were rolling into his hand, slowly rising from the floor.

"Fuck, yes" Dean growled, beginning to snap his hips up into his hand.

You suddenly felt your mouth go very dry, despite yourself. You just couldn't tear your eyes away from the sight in front of you, this shit was better than top shelf porn.

"Holy shit" you whimpered, at a loss for what to do at that moment, shifting in your seat, instantly feeling uncomfortable, you spread your legs.

You knew you shouldn't watch this was a private thing, but what could you do. You couldn't leave, they'd catch you even if he didn't want you here, you were sure he would do it for Bobby. So no you would just have to wait here, leaving wasn't currently an option.

So why not just enjoy the show, after all, he couldn't see you where you were. And he sure as shit didn't have anything to worry about.

Suddenly it got that much better, you felt your thighs shaking with need as you watched him pop the button of his jeans. And he shifted slightly, pulling them down his legs just enough."Oh god" you breathed quietly, wetting your lips with your tongue.

You could tell from where you were that he was going commando.

Dear god that man really was perfect, his legs looked even stronger when they were bare.

His shirt rode up as he moved, this man was completely gorgeous everywhere. This is just not fair, how can anyone look this good, you thought to yourself.

You could feel the wetness pooling in your panties.

Following his lead you tugged your jeans down, popping the button you pushed your hand down the front of them.

Whimpering as your fingers slipped easily through your folds, "Oh shit, yeah that's it princess. Ride me" Dean growled, through gritted teeth.

Giving one particularly harsh thrust upwards, making you take a harsh breath in. You rose a little off of the seat, almost following his movements. You could hear him breathing, a little rapidly, as his chest heaved up and down.

What you wouldn't give to ride that man like a pony.

Your fingers brushed lightly over your clit, making your thigh muscles tighten on contact. Then suddenly the strangest thing happened, causing you to grip the handle on your door, hard. Because all of a sudden it was like Dean had slipped inside you, your other hand quickly gripped the seat beside you.

Slipping down in your seat, you tossed your head back as you felt him starting to move inside you, your legs fell open welcoming the feeling.

Feeling his teeth sink into your shoulder, in your mind, you were picturing every little thing that you felt.

You had to bite your lip when he thrust particularly deep, to stop yourself from all but screaming.

Then before you knew what was happening it got even more intense, as you felt Dean's hands on your hips, looking up and out of the window with hooded eyes you watched him.

Moving herself a little as he thrust up hard into his hand again, hearing him growl was possibly the sexiest noise you had ever heard. "So fucking tight sweetheart" he moaned, causing you to whimper, as the invisible grip tightened on your hips.

Chewing your lip you threaded a hand through your hair, this was probably the sexiest thing that had ever happened to you.

"Shit, this feels so God damn real" Dean murmured, as you looked over at him, you couldn't help but agree with him. Even though he couldn't hear you.

"You feel so fucking good Y/N baby, gonna fill you up" Dean growled loudly, though it didn't quite click with you what he said, you were to lost in the moment.

"Fuck Dean, yes baby. So close" you cried out, louder than you would have if you had your senses intact. Pushing your hand back into your panties, you started to rub your clit in hard circles.

"Good girl, just like that. Come for me" Dean commanded, his voice edging off into a moan.

"Yes Dean, gonna come all over your big cock" you cried out, feeling your heartbeat in your ears.

"Yeah all for me" Dean grunted, feeling his hands lift your hips slightly. Changing the angle of his thrust, and that was all that it took.

It all happened so fast, you came so hard that your eyes rolled to the back of your head, and you almost blacked out. But something stopped you, hearing Dean grunt you suddenly felt him fill you up, "Holy shit" you whimpered feeling over sensitive.

You had been so lost in the moment, that you hadn't realised that every noise you made had been out loud. When it dawned on you, you also realised the pair of you had practically been answering each other.

"Shit" you whispered, pulling up your trousers. Looking up your heart sank in your chest, he was looking right at you.

"Oh God no" you panicked, doing up your window and starting your car. But you could still hear Dean calling for you, it only made the need to leave that more urgent.

Wheels spinning you finally made it out of there, leaving Dean behind you in the dust. "You're such a fucking idiot" you growled at your reflection.

You know he's just projecting, there's no other reason he was thinking about you, you thought to yourself angrily.

Poor guy probably thinks I'm a crazy person now, you sighed, knowing you couldn't stop, or he would come after you. If he decided to come after you anyway.

Looking around your car you tried to find the map, the one you had written to point you to the nest's location.

"Son of a bitch, where the hell is it" you growled, as your bag fell onto the floor. As you tried to grab it, "Come here, come to momma" you strained, as you stretched a little further.

Suddenly your car jolted, and there was a bang. Then the world went dark.

With Dean

It took him a moment to register what was happening, as he stood there staring at her. Both of them said nothing, suddenly she turned her engine on and wheel spun out of there.

He tried to call after her, tried to get her to come back. But he had seen her eyes she looked terrified. He needed to talk to her, needed to explain.

A feeling of dread ran through him, he needed to go after her before anything happened to her, with the way she was currently driving it was entirely possible. So without a second thought, he jumped into the Impala and sped down the road after her.

He went as fast as he felt safe, he hadn't realised how long and how far he had driven, until he looked at the time, and there still hadn't been any sign of her.

"Son of a bitch" he shouted, slamming his hands against the steering wheel. I should have found her by now he thought to himself, as he rounded yet another corner.

He'd made sure to send Sam a quick message, briefly explaining what happened. Without mentioning the x rated part.

But then questions kept on running through his mind, that he just needed to know the answers to like: Just how long had you been watching? How much had you exactly seen? And what the hell were you doing outside?

These were the ones that kept repeating on a loop anyway, but his voice quietened down as soon as he saw the giant mass in the road.

It was only as he got closer and his headlights hit it that he noticed it was a car, your car.

Skidding to a halt right behind it he jumped out of his car, "Y/N? Y/N? Can you hear me? Dean shouted as he neared the wreck.

Panic fueling him as he ripped open the driver's side door, but the pit in his stomach grew. When the door finally swung open with a lot of force, he realised that the car was completely empty.

You were nowhere to be seen, noticing the shattered glass and blood that littered the car. His heart sank in his chest, what the hell had happened? Where the hell were you?

The contents of your bag had been scattered across the floor, Dean's eyes were immediately drawn to the scrap of paper on the seat that caught Dean's eye. Slamming the driver's side door angrily he hurried over to the passenger side.

He noticed that the paper had been wedged into the seat, possibly on purpose, he hoped you still had enough wits about you at the moment and that this was you knowing that he would follow.

Snatching the paper up he looked it over quickly, deciding to quickly gather all of the belongings he could see. Making sure to put everything back in your bag, he went back to the Impala.

Chucking your stuff in the back seat, he quickly jumped in the driver's seat and flattened the paper against the steering wheel.

"God damn it Y/N" Dean sighed, both worry and anger lacing his tone. As soon as he realised what he was looking at.

The red circles, outlining the deaths you had linked together, with the same injuries and circumstances, you had spoken to them about.

The circle with the x inside it was where you believed the nest to be, the smaller circles surrounding it. Dean sent Sam a picture of the map and checking the time he noticed it was almost three in the morning now. So he told Sam if he didn't hear from either of them, by around ten, then he might need to come looking.

He was leaving nothing to chance with you involved. It was still around an hours drive from where he was, he just hoped you were okay. The research had to be solid, or he wouldn't find you.

But he trusted it because you knew what you were doing, at least where tracking stuff was concerned.

Dean thought about telling Bobby about you going missing, but he was too far away to do anything, at least Dean was here. Bobby would only blame himself if something happened to you, so Dean would make sure that it didn't.

He set off, engine roaring as he sped off down the road, hoping he got there before you were put through anything, after all, you didn't deserve it. If they found out about Sam and Dean knowing you, it would hardly go down well either, it would just make them enjoy hurting you more.

The thought completely put a sick feeling in the back of Dean's throat, but although he couldn't explain it. He felt for now at least you were okay.

Although for just how long, he couldn't be sure.


	5. Things Revealed

Part 5 - Things Revealed

Dean felt like he had been driving all night, continuing to look out of the windows, the scenery never actually seemed to change though. But when he took a look at the time he realized it had only been a little over an hour.

Dean was tense though as he drove, his mind reeling back to what could be happening with you. He sighed adjusting his grip on the steering wheel. 

"Shit" he winced feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder, making the car involuntarily swerve, gritting his teeth he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. 

Although he didn't remember hitting or bumping it, who knew it was entirely possible with how the night was going so far. He couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with Y/N, after tonight, he had a feeling that they were connected somehow. 

Like if it was bad or good enough he could feel her pleasure and pain. But he had never heard of anything like this before in his life, and honestly, it scared him half to death. 

As soon as he made sure she was safe, and they finally made it back to Bobby's he had to find out what was going on with them. Even if that meant mentioning it to Bobby, minus a few details. If not the only other port of call he had would be Rowena. 

That being said he couldn't even work out how it could be witch-related, before a few days he didn't even know the poor girl. Now she was being dragged into his shit. 

Dean was quickly pulled from his thoughts though when a dark figure appeared in the road, his light briefly illuminating it before it turned into five. He wouldn't make it through them.

Knowing they weren't human, his headlights only made that fact all the more obvious the closer that he got. Dean reached across to his passenger seat and grabbed his machete. After what had happened with Y/N's car, he had a damn good guess as to what they were.

As he got out of the Impala Dean quickly shut the door, stalking towards the dicks who had forced him to stop. Something which he really didn't have any time for.

"Where is she" Dean demanded, stepping in front of the one who appeared to be the leader.

Dean was getting pissed off as they all stood there smirking at him, not speaking. So he drew his machete hoping that would work somehow, scare some sense into them.

"Or, you can all keep smirking at me like a bunch of dumbasses. And I can kill you all. One by one until one of you starts speaking. Dean said simply but the menacing tone was clear.

All of a sudden he could feel eyes on his back though, causing him to turn around. All the while, the machete was raised, poised and ready to attack. 

He was smirking himself now he looked around at them all, "What? You lot all so scared of me, that it takes ten of you to do the deed" Dean asked, but he knew the question didn't need answering by the looks on their faces.

Dean didn't think about it for too long before he was advancing on one of the new arrivals, and he quickly decapitated them. Causing the others to snarl at him. 

Holding his machete and his other hand above his head, turning around the circle. "One down nine to go" Dean smirked, "So unless one of you starts talking, one of you is next. So what's it gonna be?", Dean stated simply, but thick anger laced his tone.

None of them spoke, but one took a step towards him, Dean could tell by the look in his eyes he wasn't gonna be talking. So he gave him the motion to bring it on.

At that, another one joined the first, both of them advancing on him at once. Dean swooped one of their knees, hearing a crack he moved on to the next one. Swinging the machete and cutting its head clean off.

Until out of nowhere there was one behind him, who had decided to be brave and oh so very stupid and cold-cock him in the back of his head.

Causing Dean to fall to his hands and knees, but he kept a tight grip on his weapon as he fell. Rolling onto his back he got ready to get up, but he didn't have a chance. Instead, all he was able to see was someone's foot connecting with his face.

Spitting the blood from his mouth, he was just glad he didn't have a broken nose or worse. He got back to his feet, stumbling a little his brain a little foggy, making him think that he might have a slight concussion though.

But he didn't have long to think about it as he was quickly attacked again, a female vamp this time practically threw herself at him. Taking Dean by surprise, sending them both hurtling to the ground, knocking him right on his ass.

Dean growled with the effort of pushing her arms away, pushing the machete up and towards her throat. As she tried to sink her teeth into his neck.

He wrapped his legs around hers he flipped them quickly, giving him the advantage over her now and catching her off guard. Pushing all of his weight down onto the blade, she tried to push back but at this angle, Dean was much stronger.

"Take it bitch!" he grunted, forcing the blade down onto her throat. The blade had only just gone through her neck then another one was on him.

Kicking Dean in the chest and off of the dead vamp's body. Knocking him off balance, and he was back on his back. The vampire pushed a heavy boot down half on his chest half on his throat, making breathing very difficult. 

Another two vamps quickly joined the first one. Who was still pushing hard on Dean's chest and neck, his other hand was now on the wrist that was holding his machete.

Momentarily at least, he was putting an end to him using his weapon. "I'm gonna kill you!" Dean growled, thrashing under the guy vamp holding him down. A grunt left his lips however when the vamp holding him down pushed harder still at his threat. The free one of Dean's hands tried to free his neck, but with no luck.

"Dean fucking Winchester" one of the vampires chuckled his voice laced with venom, as he stepped more into the light of his headlights. 

Dean rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh, "Yeah no fucking shit sherlock! You want a cookie or something! Now where the fuck is she?!" Dean demanded, his voice losing some of his conviction as a cough left his throat, the pressure making it almost impossible to breathe at this point.

The vamps all simply continued to ignore him, barely even acknowledging that he was there. "I say we take him to the demons, they'd pay a fortune for a Winchester and we'll throw in the girl one" the leader decided, the others quickly agreed with the plan.

"Fine. Put him in the trunk with the other one" the leader said walking away. Before Dean knew what was happening there was a new foot in his face. This time Dean couldn't keep his eyes open, and he blacked out. 

When you finally came to your vision was foggy, and your entire body ached like you had been hit by a truck.

All that you knew was that wherever you were was dark, cold and damp. There was only a small amount of light in the room, which was coming from the door, where there was a small hole. 

Still, you could barely see your own hand in front of your face. Groaning to yourself you rubbed at your eyes, trying to get some of your vision back. Even in an almost pitch black room, you needed to be able to see just in case.

"Fuck" you whimpered as you tried to stand up, your ankle was causing you some serious problems at the moment though. 

So you decided to crawl, trying to go straight hoping to at least find the wall so you could lean against it for a moment, and you would be able to attempt to look around the room better at the furthest point. 

"Shit" you squeaked, bumping into something that felt like a leg under your hand. But it wasn't moving, Great. I'm locked in here with dead bodies, you thought to yourself. Although you wish you hadn't, because that thought had knocked your confidence of getting out somewhat. 

So many thoughts ran through your mind at that moment, Were you next? Was it a vampire that had found you or something else? And what the hell did Dean think had happened to you, did he follow you? So many questions, yet you didn't have any answers. That only made you even dizzier than you had been before though. 

A groan sounded from somewhere in the room, making you practically jump right through the ceiling. What the hell was that you thought to yourself. Calming yourself as much as you could you tried to look around the room. 

Unsatisfied that you could see anywhere near enough of what was there, you looked around to see if you could find anything to use as a weapon. But you couldn't see a damn thing, "Son of a bitch, stupid fucking blood-suckers" he growled angrily. You knew that voice, you forced your body to crawl back over to the place you were previously.

"Dean?" you questioned into the darkness. 

"Y/N?" the voice replied, huskier than usual, you guessed he's either been knocked out or he had at the least passed out, and soon after he spoke you quickly heard chains rattling.

"Yes!" you squeaked in pain, as you moved a little to fast jolting your ankle, "Oh good so I'm stuck" Dean sighed with irritation. 

You continued to crawl until you slipped falling onto his legs, causing you to groan in pain. "Shit sweetheart! You okay?" he asked as you toppled onto him.

"Sorry Dean, I'm okay. I just think I might have broken my ankle" you moaned, leaning up against the wall beside him.

Dean moaned himself before speaking, "We need to get out of here. I can't be here. Not like this, I can't be locked up. Not now" Dean uttered more to himself, trying not to panic but failing miserably.

He started to frantically pull at his chains, the anger mixing with the panic. You put a hand on his leg, trying to comfort him the best you could. "Hey, talk to me!" you said in a hushed whisper, pulling his attention to you.

Dean's body shook, "Get off me! Don't touch me!" Dean grunted, his voice shaking, you quickly pulled your hand back, away from any part of him like he had burned you with his words.

Dean sighed but the irritation was still there when he spoke, "I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help" he stated, his breath a little ragged.

"Did you wanna talk about earlier?" you asked awkwardly and a little shyly, shifting where you sat.

"I- um- what here?" he questioned just as awkwardly, you shrugged your shoulders not that he could see it.

"Why not? We're stuck here for now at least" you reasoned, sighing as you leaned your head back against the cold brick wall behind you.

Leaving the ball very much in his court, Dean cleared his throat, the silence of the room wasn't any better. "Um, okay. Well why were you outside in the first place?" he asked curiously.

You swallowed the lump in your throat before speaking, "I heard you and Sam talking outside my room" you revealed quietly, trying your hardest to block their exact words from your mind.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked trying his best to sound calm as the words left his lips. But you could hear the worry in them clear as day. 

"Okay. So you're really gonna make me say it" you groaned when he didn't speak you took that as a yes. This was going to be hard to relive but you would have to deal. 

"You said you're cursed. By the witch, you had hunted before coming to Bobby's. You need something, anything to stop your blood from boiling" you revealed, feeling the lump returning to your throat. 

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you were leaving in the first place" Dean answered quickly.

Enough was enough you really were trying to keep yourself in check and not get angry but you felt your control over your emotions suddenly snap. "I left because, that was clearly the only reason you were flirting with me, and whatever else was happening between us, it was all because of some curse so yeah it hurt" you replied angrily, feeling a tear of embarrassment slip down your cheek.

Of course, there was part of you that was glad that he couldn't see you right now, Dean let out a little laugh before he spoke, making your anger spike again before he had even started.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately, you're drop dead gorgeous. The way your body moves when you fight It's hot as all hell. Well, at least when you fight me." he smirked. And although you couldn't see that smirk you had a feeling that it was there. 

"You're just saying that it's not like you had many options. At least not without leaving Bobby's" you replied sadly, fiddling with your sleaves trying ease the sadness from your voice.

Dean sighed loudly, he was clearly annoyed that much was clear to you, "Is that right yeah, so what about the porch then huh? Plenty of girls in my mind" he replied stiffly.

You realised that he actually had you there, a buzz ran through your body as you had a flashback, to his perfect body arched on the deck as he moaned your name. You licked your lips trying to ignore it, you cleared your throat but you didn't trust your voice even then. "So, I - uh, I was wondering did you feel it?" you asked, guessing if he had then he would know what you were talking about.

Catching your lip between your teeth, you waited on baited breath for his reply. "Oh yeah, I felt it" Dean moaned, more to himself, and you were sure that it had slipped past his lips. 

You heard his legs shuffling against the cold concrete floor, but hearing him make those noises again only brought back more of those memories, and you found yourself having to hold back your own moan, rubbing your thighs together to try and get a little friction.

Your fingers were digging into your thighs as you spoke your next words, "You looked incredible. You know, in case you were wondering" you smiled to yourself only speaking in a whisper.

"Don't" warned you, with a grunt.

You whimpered as you suddenly felt your skin begin to burn, it was like you were suddenly on fire. "Dean something's wrong" you panted breathlessly, feeling the burning move to your lower stomach.

Bending over, your back arching as a groan slipped past your lips, and you felt yourself begin to cramp up painfully. Dean growled deep in the back of his throat, his chains rattling loudly as he moved.

"Come 'ere" Dean moaned, his hands wrapping tightly around his chains.

"I can't move" you moaned, nails digging into the concrete floor. 

"Please, just come here" Dean practically whimpered, you had some idea why considering what you were feeling in that moment, you felt sick and your blood was burning under your skin. It was strange almost exactly what he had described, maybe you were feeling it now because the pair of you were so close.

You willed yourself to move, crawling towards him, you dragged yourself into his lap, he shifted his body a little and you wrapped your legs around his back. "Fuck you smell good" you moaned, your forehead resting on his shoulder.

"Jesus Christ sweetheart, you have no idea" Dean groaned rolling his hips, you whimpered, the real thing felt so much better.

You pushed your hands up into his soft hair, causing a moan to leave his lips, you lifted your head and rested your heads against each other. "I will not do this with you, not here" Dean grunted, his breathing was faster than earlier, he was trying to hold himself back, you could feel his breath against your lips as he spoke.

"Well you can't stop me either, you're a little tied up" you giggled, as Dean growled at you, running your hands slowly up his muscled arms, feeling his muscles twitch beneath your touch. You rolled your hips as you laced your fingers together, "You want me to stop" you moaned as another roll of your hips found his hardness.

"Fuck no" Dean panted, you could feel the soft touch of his hands on your hips, even though you knew they weren't there.

"That's cheating" you moaned as he bucked his hips against yours.

A banging on the door made you both jump a little, and you climbed quietly off of his lap. On first look, there was only one that came through the door, and it closed. "Take the bitch first" a voice grumbled from the corner.

You quickly remembered that he would be able to see you, so you didn't bother running, "Yeah if you wanna die" you growled, grabbing a plank of wood that was now visible with the door open a little.

"Don't you fucking touch her" Dean spat from the corner, you looked over at him, while they were looking at him you noticed a pin on the ground, you bent down and grabbed it, as disgusting as it was you put it under your tongue.

You nodded to the vamp, walking over to Dean you grabbed the hair at the back of his head and pulled his mouth to yours. Keeping your eyes on his, they widened a little as he felt the object slip from your tongue onto his. His jaw set as you let him go, thumb running over his lip memorising his face. 

It wasn't long before a vamp came up behind you and dragged you out by your hair. The look on Dean's face as you were dragged out of the room, well it would stay with you for as long as you lived, although you couldn't be sure that would be much longer. 

You just had to hope that he would somehow get free in time.


	6. Metal Tables And Laptops

Part 6 - Metal Tables And Laptops

As you were dragged away from Dean you tried to keep your face brave, tried not to show your panic, as some attempt to try and lessen his worrying, though you weren't sure it was working. You watched him, noticed the tick in his jaw, the anger and pure hate on his face was clearly visible. Something told you that wasn't going to bode well for these freaks, regardless of if you lived or died tonight they were dead for sure.

The door slammed closed behind you and the vamps, you clamped your eyes shut hearing the door lock. You did all you could to just picture Dean, coming to save you sooner rather than later, no matter how much of you worried that it wasn't going to happen.

They dragged you down the hall, and into a room, you only had a small amount of time to look at where you were, noticing the cold metal table, like the one you would have seen at a corridor office. There was other than that there were only two chairs and a laptop. They were laughing at you as you continued to struggle against them.

They both pushed you to the ground, you landed on your hands and knees with a sickening thud. You looked around the room, for something to use as a weapon, but you were shit out of luck there. There was no part of this room screamed quick death, but you didn't have much time to consider that however, you screamed as your hair was grabbed again, and your head was bounced off of the wall, creating a sickening crack throughout the room and that was the last thing that you heard before you passed out.

Dean...

Dean watched as they dragged you from the room, he felt somewhat hopeless as the door clanged shut behind you. But that was being drowned out by the raw hatred and anger, the blood boiling rage inside him getting worse with every beat of his heart. Unfortunately, he had to stuff down the other reason his blood was boiling, otherwise, he would probably combust on the spot.

Dean rolled his tongue around the object in his mouth, doing his best to work it between his teeth and lips. He got himself onto his knees, just about managing to reach his hand to his mouth. Dean let out a little sigh of relief when he finally managed to successfully pull it from his lips.

Unfortunately, before he even had a chance to attempt to pick the locks, the door to his cell swung open, bouncing loudly against the brick wall and echoing around in the small dark room.

But Dean didn't become happy at the face revealed by the door, like he may have expected to, instead he became increasingly more pissed off by the second and grunted in disgust. It wasn't someone who he had wanted to burst in, like Bobby or Sam instead it had been just another rather annoyed looking bloodsucker.

"You son of a bitch! Where is she? Where's Y/N!" Dean growled, getting to his feet carefully, his legs were shaking in anger and his hands had balled into fists. Desperately tugging at his chains, trying to get across the room and throttle the little bastard.

That stupid toothy smirk of his only making Dean want to knock every single one down the back of his throat, he crossed his arms as he watched Dean struggle against his chains. Dean laughed dryly, his voice lacking any humour as he spoke, "When I get out of these, you're the first stinking blood-sucker I'll come for" he spat with venom, pulling the chains extra hard, with all the force he could muster, making them rattle and clatter against the wall.

The vamp laughed the humour reaching his eyes so much he looked menacing, "Since that's not happening and you and your bitch are dying here. Forgive me if I don't shake in my boots" he chuckled, stepping a little closer to Dean.

Dean smirk was deadly when he met the vamp's eyes again, "Oh yeah, that right is it. Well, let me ask you something, how many other monsters do you think have thought that before? Right before I killed them" Dean asked plainly, his voice dropping an octave lower, which only served to make his voice just that little bit more deadly.

Words that were practically dripping with threats, the amusement in Dean's eyes only grew watching the vamp shift on his feet and swallow hard. It was even funnier to Dean watching him try and gather his confidence to speak again, but Dean didn't give him the chance. "Wanna see if you can take me? Let me out of these chains, and we will see." Dean smiled sinisterly, grunting as he pulled on the chains again, making the vamp flinch back a little.

"I just wanted to see the bitch who killed my wife!" the vamp sneered at Dean, stepping closer to him. Just close enough so he was still just out of Dean's reach.

Dean laughed practically in his face, "Really I'm the bitch?" he laughed before continuing, "As for that thing I killed, she sure as shit screamed like a little bitch" Dean chuckled, goading the vamp as much as he could. Noticing that he had Dean's machete tucked into the back of his jeans, he was for some reason waving his own weapon in his face, parading a hunters weapon right in front of them probably wasn't the best idea.

The vamp didn't move he simply stared Dean down, his shoulders rising and falling quickly, the angrier that he got, so much so that he was practically panting.

Dean stopped suddenly his eyes flicking over to the door, with a small smile tugging at his lips. Much different to earlier but then his heart sank in his stomach, when he heard you scream, this one wasn't like the others it was blood-curdling, and you sounded terrified.

Back With You

You were finally able to slowly blink your eyes open, as you felt yourself finally coming around. You realised you were freezing and quickly realised that you had been tied down. Your foggy vision cleared suddenly and your stomach sank, with a sick feeling taking hold, rising deep from within your stomach.

But you couldn't get up as, unfortunately, you were bound tight, with not a chance in hell of struggling free. You groaned as the sudden ache in your head made you wince. "God damn it" you moaned, blinking away the white spots that were currently clouding your vision. Great migraine time you thought to yourself.

Lifting your head you noticed the room was empty, but there was something else that quickly caught your attention, "Oh come on, really?" you groaned as you looked down your body, you were naked other than your underwear, laid out on the cold metal table that you had remembered seeing before.

You groaned seeing the laptop, it was clearly on, and the light of the camera was glowing white, signalling that it was either recording or broadcasting. Your head flopped back onto the cold metal.

You prayed to whoever was listening that Dean was okay, and you hoped beyond hope that he would be coming to get you sooner rather than later.

You heard the door open again and you carefully forced your head back up from the bed, noticing that now there was a second metal table, suddenly you could see two stinking vamps enter with a prisoner. He had a bag over his head and his hands were tied in front of him, they were pushing him forward but there was a problem, that could only be one person.

"Oh god, no" you whimpered sadly, there weren't many people who were that tall. When they finally pulled the bag off of his head, your suspicions were confirmed. A tear slipped down your cheek at the sight of that shaggy head of hair.

Sam's eyes widened at the sight of you and your practically naked body, it was times like this, when they were angry that there was no denying Sam and Dean were brothers. "What the hell did you sick fucks do to her" Sam growled, punching one in the face with his bound hands.

He split his nose open, causing blood to spray everywhere, but the vamp quickly recovered punching Sam back just as hard, if not harder. Suddenly the one who had got off easy was at your neck.

"Get up onto the table, or I'll rip her throat out!" the vamp all but spat as his breath ghosted over your neck. The stench alone made you feel sick.

"Leave him alone, don't fucking touch him!" you grunted, trying to pull as far away as possible from the vamp and his rancid breath. Sam stayed where he was, keeping his eyes on yours, but you noticed as he started to subtly scan the room for a weapon just like you had done.

Suddenly you screamed as if from nowhere, as the vamp stuck a flip knife into your leg, then he started twisting it slowly, you could feel every subtle movement of the blade under your skin.

You gritted your teeth tightly, as he continued to twist and drag the knife, you weren't sure when the tears had started rolling down your cheeks but they had been, your eyes closing as the pain started to become too much.

When you felt the knife withdraw, you opened your eyes again and looked for Sam, who was now like you, bound to a metal table straps in all the right places to stop even someone as solid as him escaping.

"It's gonna be okay" Sam smiled softly, and although you nodded at him you couldn't help but wonder how in the hell he could be right about that one.

As a female vamp entered, the one with the now bloody nose left, "Deal with that one" he grunted wiping at his nose and jabbing a grubby finger in Sam's direction as he stormed out of the room.

"My pleasure" she purred, her eyes roaming Sam like she was about to eat him, and honestly you didn't really trust her not to. With a smirk, she pulled out her own bigger knife and headed over to Sam with a cat-like grace.

"Get away from him you bitch" you spat struggling against your restraints with any energy you had left.

She smiled a sickly sweet smile at you, "Oh don't worry honey, I'm just gonna make the merchandise a little more, visible" she said emphasizing the last word. As she began cutting open his shirt, enjoying the way his shirt tore beneath her knife.

"What the does that mean exactly?" Sam asked looking over at you with raised eyebrows, and then it all clicked in his mind Dean and he had a case like this a little while back.

"Oh, the auction, huh?" Sam questioned with irritation. And before they could reply he spoke again, eyes flicking over to the laptop as he did so, "So, why are you lot doing this now then? he questioned, looking between the pair who had suddenly gone quiet.

The guy gave the girl a single look, and she tore some of Sam's shirt off and stuffed it into his mouth. Before she carried on with her job at hand.

"Where's Dean!? What the hell are you doing with him you freaks?" you demanded angrily.

The vamp got down so his lips were pressed to your ear, "Oh little one, you just don't want to know the answer to that" he whispered, a little too happily for your liking.

"You won't be so happy when he kills the lot of you" you growled, spitting in his face.

He growled at you wiping his face with the back of his hand, before he grabbed your jaw roughly, forcing you to look him in the eye. You grunted at the amount of force that he used, "Get your filthy hands off of her" Sam mumbled under his rag.

You heard the girl sigh, "Do be quiet big boy" you heard her mumbled sweetly to Sam. You couldn't see, but you heard a tare, and could have sworn that she had pushed more cloth into his mouth, after hearing him gag a little you were sure you were right.

Then you heard him grunt, "Your friend is going to get more than a punch if he doesn't shut his big mouth" the one next to you warned.

"It's okay Sam, I'm okay" you mumbled through squashed cheeks.

"Much better. Now as for Deano, I'm afraid it won't be so easy for him, my friend Freddy is very angry with him. See Dean killed his wife, and well he just isn't happy to let your companion live after that one" the vamp chuckled, his eyes boring into your own.

You laughed at him, "I'm sure she was a bitch, probably deserved it. I'm just guessing but let's face it, I'm almost definitely right" you snarled, struggling at your bindings to get at him.

"Oh little girl, you have no idea. No idea how bad your little boyfriend is about to be cut up. When Freddie is done with him, well he ain't gonna be a pretty boy anymore" he laughed.

"Go screw yourself" you screamed in his face, you can hear Sam struggling harder from across the room. Suddenly the vamp lets your face go, and instead, his fist gave you a sharp blow into the side of your head.

You groaned in pain as your head began to lull from side to side, you were just about holding onto your consciousness and just about heard what was going on.

There were mumbling voices and then the door slammed closed, and the ringing in your ears was slowly beginning to fade. When your head rolled to Sam's side, you felt blood begin to trickle down the side of your head.

But something good came out of it when you recognised that it was just you and Sam in the room again, but sudden panic flooded you when you noticed that Sam's eyes were closed.

With the little amount of room, you had to move your hands you started to bang on the table, calling his name. It took him a little while to respond, but when he finally opened his eyes you let out a little sigh of relief.

His eyes were wide and angry until he caught sight of you. "Shit Y/N, are you okay?" Sam asked voice becoming a little panicked, as he struggled to get to you, forcing all of his weight against the bindings.

"I'm okay Sam, just a little sore. But it doesn't matter about me, we need to get out of here and find Dean" you groaned as another pain shot through your head.

Sam was a little surprised at just how close you and Dean had got, especially in just a few days. In fact, he hadn't expected you to worry so much about Dean.

"Don't worry about Dean Y/N, trust me he's been much worst off and still managed to save everyone" Sam revealed confidently, making you feel a little bit better. Even though you were still doubting it.

"I hope you're right" you replied with a sad smile, trying your best to stay confident. A tear slipped down your cheek, you hated that you had been caught by these bastards, and worst of all you had gotten the Winchester's caught as well.

You gulped hard doing your best to pull yourself together, which it turns out was just in time as the door swung open again. You and Sam both turned back to look at the door, as it swung open banging against the door. Your head fell back with a groan at who was at the door, because it wasn't slightly who you had expected it to be.


	7. The Takeover

Words: 4049

You found yourself quickly wanting to cover your body, as a second person appeared in the doorway. "The only thing that I asked you three, was to stay safe and call me if there were any problems" Bobby sighed angrily, although he was clearly disappointed as well. "Go find Dean, we're right behind you," Bobby said quietly to the figure in the doorway before he got back to untying Sam.

Once he was finished untying him Sam sat up groaning, quickly stuffing his ripped t-shirt in his back pocket. He just pulled on his plaid shirt, "You okay darlin' ?" Bobby asked you as he worked on untying the straps, clearly making sure that he kept his eyes trained on your face. While Sam closed the laptop and unplugged it.

"Yeah, I'm okay uncle Bobby, thanks for coming for us" you smiled sadly, as you rubbed your sore wrists in your hands once they were free. But you all jumped a little, once you heard all of the commotion outside the door.

"Help Rufus out Bobby, we'll be right behind you" Sam assured him, as he handed you your jeans and t-shirt.

Bobby nodded stepping aside for Sam, "Just, please be careful you two" he said before he quickly dashed out of the door, and towards where the noise was coming from, his machete close by his side.

"You okay to stand?" Sam asked holding out his hands to help you down, you grabbed onto his forearms and pulled yourself down from the table.

You basically fell into his chest, "Sorry Sam" you grumbled, pulling back and finding your balance. You smiled at him, "I'm good" you said confidently. Grabbing your machete from the table that had been between you and Sam, though you were unsure as to when or how it got there.

Then you remembered why your balance was off in the first place, your ankle was still completely fucked for lack of a better word. But you knew that at least for now that you had to push through the pain, "Y/N, are you sure you're okay to fight right now?" Sam questioned cautiously as he readied his own weapon, poised near the door.

"I have to be Sam, we can check it when we get back," you said simply, unable to stop the grunt leaving your lips as you put pressure on it, following Sam to the door. "Would you stop looking at me like that, I'm fine. Now let's go find Dean" you whispered slipping out of the door before he could say anything else to try and dissuade you from leaving.

You were as light on your feet as you could be, while you and Sam carefully edged around the corner together. Still unseen by everyone thankfully, Sam had his eyes on behind the pair of you, while you focus in front, your hands wrapped around one another's forearms as you carefully darted around another corner.

You quickly pushed Sam back against the wall, holding your finger to your lips, he nodded you kept watching, as one of the vamps was coming closer. You stumbled a little over your ankle, but Sam caught you and instead wrapped his arm around your waist, to keep you upright. You smiled up at him silently thanking him, he nodded returning your smiles you both heard even more commotion break out up ahead.

Dean.....

Dean grunted pulling harder at the chains, "Sounds like the bitch is finally getting what she deserves" the vamp laughed, taunting Dean as he laughed maniacally. "Very soon, you're gonna feel how I feel" he continued with a grin, getting a little cocky and a little to close to him for the vamps safety.

Dean growled practically jumping forward leading with his head, smashing his head straight into the vamp's nose. "You're about to get what you deserve" Dean sneered, as Rufus stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the vamp by his hair, yanking him back making short work of ridding him of his head.

"Get me out of these damn things Rufus!" Dean said hurriedly, thrusting his chained wrists at the older man.

"Hang on a god damn minute!" Rufus huffed in a hushed voice, flipping the vamp over onto his back. Going through his pockets in search of the keys to Dean's cuffs.

Dean shifted on his feet impatiently, waiting until Rufus eventually found the key, which turned out to be in the inside pocket of his coat. "About time!" Dean huffed.

"Nothin' like being grateful, I could just leave you here" Rufus huffed just as annoyed as he started on the first of Dean's cuffs, however, he only managed to get that one undone when he heard a noise, pulling out his machete from his belt Rufus thrust it into Dean's hand. Bending down he grabbed Dean's machete from the back of the vamp.

When the vamp entered the room Dean felt sick, catching sight of his hands. They were dripping in blood, "Son of a bitch" Dean growled which didn't go unnoticed by the vamp, in fact, he was so distracted by Dean he didn't notice Rufus.

"Focus dammit!" Rufus shouted at Dean watching his muscles tighten with anger, Dean snapped out of just in time as another stepped into the room. However, that one was only a problem for a second, because Bobby was right behind it, and he made short work of slicing his head from his neck. The vamp smirked at Dean as he stepped closer, Dean had only one arm free distracted when the vampires came in thick and fast.

The one he was against had time to surprise him, Dean grunted in pain, as he was shoved roughly against the wall with his own blade against his throat.

The vamp laughed in Dean's face, practically spitting words he spoke, as Dean's eyes flicked down to his hands again, "She fucking screams don't she?" he mocked, with almost a giggle. "But I tell you what pretty boy, you wanna be careful. I think your brother wants your girl. Left them both alone, bleeding as they tried desperately to get to each other" the vamp taunted Dean.

Dean was briefly shocked about his brother getting here so fast, but also he couldn't help but worry for them. This prick was just spewing words that Dean just didn't want to hear, so he brushed it off, the best he could, although he would be lying if he didn't admit to himself that they were affecting him.

But that didn't do the vamp any favours, "Fuck you!" Dean spat in his face, Dean brought his knee up between the vamps legs, he stumbled back a little but stayed upright, Dean leaned back against the wall, and booted him hard in the chest sending him flying.

The vamp launched himself at Dean in anger, but this made him clumsy and it all worked in Dean's favour, giving Dean time to swing out with his machete, the vamp practically ran into Dean's blade, his eyes wide when he realised his mistake a little too late.

With him finally dealt with Dean ducked down, reaching for the key to his cuffs, once he finally had it he made quick work of his final cuff. Twirling his machete in his hand, once the cuff dropped to the ground with a clatter. Advancing on one who had managed to sneak behind Bobby, and taking care of it.

Sam and You...

"What the hell is going on in this place," Sam asked in a hushed whisper, as he turned to look at you.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Bobby and Rufus have found Dean, and they are currently fighting off the majority of this vamps nest" you replied, your eyes flicking over the scene playing out in front of you.

Sam followed your line of sight, "Oh. Are you sure you're ready" Sam asked you carefully, as his eyes flicked down to your swollen ankle.

You sighed in thought, "I'll be okay Sam, just you know if I call you over that I need you" you laugh quietly, as the adrenaline started to flood your system.

Sam released your body, making sure that you had balance, "Sure thing, you got it" Sam smiled, as the pair of you sneak up the back of the pack of vampires. Picking out one, in particular, to start with who you recognised immediately, it was the one who had 'got Sam ready' in the room you had been in.

Yanking her back roughly by her hair, "Get your filthy hands off of my uncle, you bitch" you practically growled, throwing her to the ground away from the others. Where Sam was on her like a shot, clearly recognising her as well.

The younger Winchester stood on her chest with his heavy boot, and her head was removed within seconds with a long swipe of Sam's blade. Your heart seized in your chest at the sight in front of you when you looked up, "Dean! Look out!" you all but screamed, no thought yourself now as you struggled to get to him.

No time to appreciate the fact he was alive, you were too late with your warning though, because Dean was smashed in the back of the head with a lump of wood. Luckily their numbers were quickly dwindling, only three of them left. Once Bobby had taken out the one who had attacked Dean, "Help me!" you screamed to Sam, as you started climbing over all of the dead bodies blocking your path to Dean, as Sam quickly dropped another one.

You screamed in agony when a hand shot out from between all of the dead bodies, taking you surprise when the fangs sank into your ankle. Sam acted quickly, jumping on top of the arm, another scream ripping through the air when the arm snapped in two. "One more here!" Sam called worriedly to Rufus and Bobby, practically diving towards you.

Dean sat up clearly trying to work everything out, that was the last thing you saw, but it made you smile a little, even through the pain. Then you heard Sam's voice, followed by feet on concrete, but that was the last thing you heard before it all became too much, and your world faded into darkness.

Sam quickly wrapped the wound tightly, with the remains of his t-shirt he had stuffed in his back pocket. Sam quickly but carefully scooped you up in his arms, missing the somewhat confused and angry look he received from his brother, as he was helped to his feet by Bobby and Rufus.

Since Dean could barely stand they awkwardly slung one of his arms over their shoulders, "Let's get out of this hell hole" Rufus groaned under Dean's weight. With no arguments from anyone they stumbled out of the nest together, Sam quickly disabled the program on the laptop and made sure that he smashed it to bits before they left.

"She's definitely a Singer" Rufus chuckled, helping Bobby load Dean into the Impala. Sam climbed in beside his suddenly unconscious brother, worry washing over him as he looked at Dean. But he relaxed a little hearing Dean groan, you were still in Sam's arms but remained unconscious.

"Oh yeah, I know that she's just like her father" Bobby sighed, as they climbed in the car up front, the Impala quickly roaring to life.

"How's she doin' kid?" Bobby asked, looking at Sam in the rearview mirror, as he started to drive back towards the junkyard.

"We need to get her back Bobby, she's losing a lot of blood," Sam said truthfully, the worry clear in his voice as he wrapped a large hand around his blood-soaked shirt, trying his best to stop the bleeding further.

Bobby cleared his throat putting his foot to the floor, everyone hoping that you would open your eyes sooner rather than later. Another groan from Dean caught his attention though, this time when Sam looked at his brother Dean's eyes were open. "Sammy?" Dean questioned confused, blinking more than necessary as he tried to clear his vision.

"It's all okay Dean, we're heading back to Bobby's now," Sam assured him calmly, watching his brother's eyes widen as he clearly just noticed you in his Sam's lap.

"What the hell happened to her," Dean asked worriedly, moving up in his seat so that he could get a better look at you.

"She's okay Dean, we just need to get her patched up" Sam assured him, before looking him in the eyes and lowering his voice, "How's your thing?" Sam asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah all good, for now," Dean gritted out, trying to get rid of the irritation in his voice. Because he didn't want Sam to know that he wasn't telling him the whole truth, he knew that Sam would only overreact.

"Okay boys, we're back" Bobby grunted, shutting off the car and climbing out. Dean wanted to say something about Bobby driving his baby, but he wasn't sure he had much of a leg to stand on tonight. Bobby opened the door for Sam, while Rufus helped Dean out of the car, when he near;y fell flat on his ass.

"We all need to talk in the morning," Bobby said stiffly, taking you from Sam's arms. Despite the protests from the younger Winchester, one look from Bobby and he soon shut up. This did, however, catch Dean's attention, but he didn't want to think about it with a headache he currently had.

Sam sighed as Bobby continued walking, Sam went over to Rufus and decided to help his brother instead, since Rufus clearly looked like he was struggling. Sam received a grateful nod from the elder hunter, once he pulled Dean's arm over his own shoulder, setting Rufus free because he wasn't feeling to hot himself right now.

Dean growled in protest, "I'm fine Sam" Dean said forcing himself to walk.

"I'm just trying to help Dean" Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah ain't you just" Dean huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes as he pushed passed his brother, Sam just looked confused at that outburst, but he followed his brother into the house.

You woke up screaming, "Shh darlin', you're safe, it's just uncle Bobby" Bobby hushed you, his rough voice calming you slightly, it probably helped that he sounded just like your dad. You clung to his forearm in panic, looking around you soon noticed the absence of two large people.

"Sam? Dean?" you questioned worriedly, your eyes already watering in worry as you feared the worst, not helped at all by your hazy memory.

"They're fine" he assured you calmly, helping you to lay back against your pillows once your death grip subsided. As if on cue both brothers came stumbling over their feet into the room, sighing with relief to see you awake.

Your eyes set on Dean almost straight away, you smiled at him but he looked away from you. That made you a little uneasy, "Sam go help your brother would ya, instead of standing around like a pair or spare parts" Bobby instructed, as he tossed the med kit in the middle of your bed.

"Yes sir" Sam replied simply, Dean rolled his eyes but didn't argue sitting down on the bed near your feet. But he still wasn't looking at you, in fact, he hadn't taken his eyes off of his feet yet.

Sam went out about checking Dean over carefully, Dean flinched a little, but tried to think about the shower he was planning to have. Sam cleaned the wound, thankful that it didn't need stitches. "Go slow, and stay awake for a bit, and you should be fine," Sam said simply, as he patted his brother's shoulder.

You, however, were suddenly not even a little calm, the bite was almost nothing. You screamed in agony, trying to keep your leg still as your back arched up off the bed, as Bobby attempted to set your ankle properly.

"Can one of you idjits hold her still" Bobby grunted through gritted teeth, as you unwillingly struggled against his grip.

"No more Bobby please, I can't it hurts too much" you sobbed helplessly, clinging to the body that was suddenly behind your back and close enough. "Please make it stop" you panted turning your face into the warm chest.

He held you tighter as you fought with everything you had to get free, "Just breathe sweetheart, I've got you" Dean breathed against your temple. As a crack sounded through the room, you felt four hands on your leg as you screamed again, as Bobby and Sam started on the makeshift cast.

"Dean, please I can't do this" you panted, clinging to his arms as sweat beaded your forehead.

"They're all done, just wrapping you up" Dean whispered, kissing the top of your head. You buried your face in his chest again, trying to take in everything Dean to distract you from the pain, he still smelt amazing somehow, his muscles tense as he kept you still.

Once Bobby and Sam had finally finished you were shaking and panting in Dean's arms, clinging to him like he was a lifeline. When he tried to get up you clung to him tighter, "No, don't. Please don't go" you whimpered helplessly, curling your body into his chest, careful of your ankle as you snuggled up against him.

"It's okay, sweetheart I'll stay. But just for a bit" he said hushing you calmly, as he stroked your hair gently, he was smiling into your hair when he noticed your body relax a little against his.

"Get some rest kids," Bobby said at your door, "In your own beds" he added warningly, eyeing Dean as he left the room, clapping Sam gently on the shoulder.

"Yes sir" Dean called and nodded, understanding the warning in his voice, but Dean had to repress the eye roll.

"Thank you, Sam, for everything" you called to the younger Winchester's retreating back.

Sam poked his head back in the room with a smile, "You're welcome, anytime. Now rest" he said with a small smile as he left properly.

You felt Dean stiffen behind you, thinking to yourself that maybe his head hurt, "You okay Dean?" you asked quietly, looking up at him the little amount you were able, a yawn ripping through your throat.

Dean smiled a little, though you could tell that it was possibly a little forced, "Yeah, a little better sweetheart. How're you feeling now, the pills kicked in yet?" he asked resting his chin on your head, holding you tight against him.

"Hmm, much better now" you smiled as your eyes slipped closed. You were asleep before you knew what was happening, Dean heard your soft snores and smiled to himself. Carefully he managed to get out from behind you, he covered you over with the blanket at the bottom of your bed, tucking a slither of hair behind your ear as he looked down at you.

He cleared his throat and he quickly left before he changed his mind, heading into the bathroom, he turned on the shower and stripped himself of his clothes. Climbing in the shower he sighed happily for a minute, ignoring the pain in his head, he washed his body with soap and got out deciding with his injuries it may be best not to stay in too long.

The house was quiet once he stepped out, he wrapped a towel around his waist as he left the room, Bobby had gone straight to his room. He knew you were asleep, and he could hear Sam snoring peacefully downstairs.

Guessing he had fallen asleep on the sofa, Dean walked into his room, quite happy he was getting some alone time at last. Dean roughly dried his hair and his body and dropped the towel to the ground.

Groaning as that familiar feeling overtook his body again, burning his skin painfully, he fell back on his bed, unsure if he was moaning in pleasure or pain as the feeling intensified.

Honestly, though he was passed caring, as his hands slipped down his body. In his mind, Dean pictures your legs wrapped around his waist, as he sat in a chair looking up into your eyes with awe. 'A lap dance baby girl' he had purred impressed, you had giggled at him as your rolled your hips against him, toying with him. He was quickly lost in that dream.

You woke up moaning, your muscles tight and covered in sweat, your pussy starting to throb painfully. "Not again" you groaned to yourself, taking more of the pills Bobby had left you on your bedside table.

You grabbed the crutches he had left behind as well, hobbling your way to the bathroom, and carefully stripping your clothes. You noticed you hadn't long missed the last person who had been in here, you stepped awkwardly under the spray and quickly washed your hair and body.

You had rushed a little because the entire time it had been almost impossible to concentrate. In fact, your legs had begun to shake, and not because you were in pain. "Dammit Dean" you growled, wrapping the towel around your waist and headed back to your room.

Not missing the moaning of your name as you walked the hallway, that was the last straw for you. You closed your door once you were in your room, pulling the towel from your body you quickly dried your hair and body, as much as was possible.

You had made your mind up, pulling on your dressing gown and nothing else. You hobbled on your crutches to Dean's room, begging your arms not to give out, when you stepped inside and closed the door. Dean was on his back in bed, with his head tossed back into the soft pillows behind him, as he practically fucked his hand.

His eyes were screwed shut in pleasure, you felt yourself dampen further at the sight of him. You licked your lips, as you quietly rested your crutches back against the wall. Your eyes were shamelessly glued to his body, as you loudly cleared your throat.

Dean all but shot up in bed, you dragged your teeth over your bottom lip, as you continued admiring his gorgeous body. Dean eyed you carefully, "Y/N, what're you..." Dean tried, but you pressed a finger to your smiling lips, eyes silently telling him to keep quiet.

"I can't listen to you moaning my name anymore Dean. So, you're about to do something for me, for real. Because I can subtly feel everything, but not you, and not enough" you explained dropping your dressing gown slowly to the floor.

Watching as Dean shuffled to the bottom of his bed, with his lip between his teeth. "I wanna help you Dean, and you can help me. So be a good boy and do as you're told" you said simply, crooking your finger at him.

You watched his Adam's apple bob up and down in his throat, his eyes roaming your body for the first time, as he argued with himself briefly.

But he was clearly finished with that quickly, as he climbed off of the bed and slowly stalked towards you. His eyes were dark as he approached you hungrily, scooping you up in his arms without a word.

He tossed you down onto the bed, and then he was crawling up your body until his own body was hovering directly over yours. "Yes ma'am" he growled with that smirk on his lips, the one that melted your body and turned you to mush.


	8. Chapter 8

He's not you! part 8

You swallowed hard as Dean finally bent down and brushed his lips over yours, his perfect warm chest pressed against yours, which was still slightly damp. You ran your hands over his strong muscled back and shoulder blades, feeling yourself relaxing into the kiss, loving the way his muscles tensed under your touch.

Dean pulled back all too soon leaning his weight onto one of his forearms, slipping his other hand up to tangle into your hair. "I just wanna say, thank you. For coming back with us, and if it isn't already obvious you look gorgeous" Dean murmured quietly against your lips. Your smile only continued to grow with every word he spoke, you wanted to speak but only found that your mouth had become dry, and you weren't confident on how your voice would sound and that was if it came out at all. 

So instead of speaking you hooked a leg over his hip and pressed your lips into his neck, tongue lips and teeth exploring every glorious inch. Dean's groan vibrated against your lips when you hit a particularly sensitive spot, smiling against his skin as you pushed against his shoulder, and he helped you both roll so you were on top of him. 

You bent down over him, and you kissed him hard, just like you had wanted to do for days. Also just like you wanted the kiss quickly turned rough, a clash of teeth and tongues as his large rough hands palmed your ass cheeks, helping you grind down on him in the perfect spot for you both. 

You whimpered into his mouth, pulling away so you could both breathe again. You rested your forehead against his and your hands were on his chest, nails lightly digging into his skin, you looked into his eyes they were a much darker green than before. His full bottom lip was back between his perfect white teeth, as he looked up at you. 

But suddenly there was a knock at the door, you and Dean stared back at one another with wide eyes. Dean turned his head towards the door, "Yeah, Coming" Dean called his voice gruff and deeper than usual. 

You sat up on top of him, unintentionally pushing his hardness perfectly against you and your clit. He gripped your hips hard, his teeth sinking into his lip, as your hand flew to your mouth holding back the moan. "Sorry" you whispered apologetically, climbing off of him and sitting next to him on the bed.

Dean winked tossing you one of his shirts, "Stay in bed, I'll handle this" he murmured, bending down and pressing his lips to yours. He quickly messed up Sam's bed, rushing over to the door he noticed the stuff that you had brought in with you. He grabbed your crutches and dressing gown, hiding them in the wardrobe by the door. You did as he had said, pulling on his shirt and quickly tucking yourself under his covers. Thankful he at least still had his boxers on, but he grabbed the dressing gown from the back of the door, hoping that would hide the current problem he was having and he pulled that on too.

Dean rubbed at his face as he opened the door, trying to make it at least a little convincing he had been trying to sleep. Dean almost coughed on his swallowed when he opened the door, he did his best to hide his bed from view, practically glueing the door to his hip, "Oh, Uh, hey Bobby. What's up?" Dean asked a little nervously.

Bobby sighed finally meeting the elder Winchester's gaze, but the quizzical look overtook the elder man's face. "What's got you all bent outta shape boy?" Bobby asked with raised eyebrows, taking on a more irritated tone than Dean would have liked at that moment. 

"I, uh. Nothing" Dean practically stuttered, with an awkward smile. If it wouldn't have made the situation worse he probably would have headbutted the wall at that moment, at just how much of a give away he was with those words.

Unfortunately as expected Dean only received a sterner look from Bobby, Dean cleared his throat, "So, what's up?" he asked again, thankful he had put his dressing gown on. 

"What the hell happened while I was gone?" Bobby asked what felt like a nice way, but Dean like most other people could never be sure of that fact. 

Dean sighed again but resisted the urge to shift on his feet. "I think that Y/N might have heard Sam and I talking about something, and I guess it kinda freaked her out and she took off" Dean revealed vaguely.

"Really Dean!? That's all I'm gonna get outta ya! After everything that happened tonight!" Bobby demanded a little louder than he meant too, and he stepped closer to Dean, making Dean swallow again begging it not to get stuck in his throat.

Dean watched as the older man's eyes cast over his shoulder, to where you were now standing in the shirt Dean had given you. You were sure you were as nervous as Dean as you spoke, but you couldn't leave him to deal with this by himself. "It's true uncle Bobby," you said nervously, stepping closer to the pair by the door.

"What in the hell are you doing in here!?" Bobby demanded, eyes flicking between the two of you. 

"It's not what it looks like! I just couldn't sleep after tonight, and I just needed to talk to someone. And Sam was asleep, so Dean took Sam's bed and let me have his" you rushed to explain, noticing Bobby was still not buying it definitely not completely.

"Oh yeah? What about that!" Bobby asked turning his gaze on your clothes, clothes you had completely forgotten about, or at least the lack of.

"She was sick, got all over hers" Dean explained, you sighed with a nod. Feeling grateful, because you hadn't been able to think of an explanation for that one. 

You stood beside Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder, Dean gave you a confused look. You gently pushed him off and away from the door. Dean sucked in a breath at the sight of you, suddenly finding it hard to concentrate. Especially when he noticed you tugging at the hem of it, it was already high on your thighs. You knew you had to be quick when turned to look at him, he was standing behind the door out of sight from Bobby.

Eyes roaming your body shamelessly, sweat was beginning to bead his forehead as you spoke to your uncle. Dean knawed on his bottom lip, as you turned back to Bobby hearing him clear his throat. "You sure everything is okay?" Bobby questioned seriously, not taking his eyes off of your face.

You smiled at him as sweet as you could manage without it looking false, "I promise. I'll be okay, tonight at least. Can we maybe talk more in the morning, I'm exhausted" you sighed only half lying at least this time. 

Bobby looked seriously conflicted for a moment, but you could practically see him push it aside. Soon after he gave you a slightly stiff nod. "Yeah, you got it. We'll talk in the morning Y/N" he sighed turning to walk away.

"Night Bobby" you smiled.

But before you shut the door completely you heard an irritated tone take over his voice, "Night Dean" he grumbled all but slamming his door behind him.

You sighed feeling a little bad as you turned back to where Dean had been standing, "Think he bought it?" you asked seriously, but the thought died on the end of your tongue when you finally did catch sight of Dean again.

He was no longer behind you, however, instead, he was back on his bed, and on his back sweat completely covering his body. A panting groaning mess, as he palmed himself through his boxers. "I can't Y/N, sweetheart I'm gonna hurt you" he moaned.

His eyes shot open wide when he heard the floorboards by his bed creak under your feet, as you slowly stepped closer to him. "Don't worry about it Dean, I can take it" you smirked cheekily, pulling his shirt over your head.

Dean let out a small growl as you tossed the shirt over your shoulder, with the same cheeky smile at Dean. "How about you take those off you" you practically purred, licking your lips as your eyes cast over his body. Dean nodded frantically pulling his boxers down, he sighed in relief when his thick cock was released from its confines, bobbing up against his stomach, he kicked them the rest of the way off before expectantly looking up at you.

"Please sweetheart, I need you" Dean moaned, you climbed on the bed between his parted legs with a smile, you wasted no time ducking your head down and licking a long stripe up his length. Dean grunted your name on contact, his lip soon between his teeth as he fought the urge to moan as loud as he wanted to, at the current ebbing relief worked its way through his body.

Large hands were fisted into the covers beneath him when you gently sucked his swollen tip into your mouth, and your hand wrapped around his length. "Oh fuck baby girl, so good" Dean groaned with further relief, finally breaking your eye contact when he dropped his head back into the pillows behind him.

Your free hand ran down his thigh, nails making red marks on his skin, Dean hissed quietly, causing Dean to roll his hips up into you as you started to take more of him into your mouth. 

You began to feel your own slick gather between your clenched thighs, as you continued to bob your head over him. You pulled back from him with one last slurp and took your hands off of him, Dean's head shot up and he looked down at you with confusion, you grabbed his wrists in your hands, "Touch me Dean" you moaned, sucking him back into your mouth and finding the same rhythm as before. 

Dean grunted with the effort to sit up, and when he did you looked up at him, those gorgeous lips of his were pulled back up into that devilish smirk while looking down at you.

His demeanour had completely changed suddenly, and you felt a shiver run up the length of your body. Dean pulled his wrists free from your grip as you whimpered quietly around him at the force. One of his hands gripped at your hair harshly, pulling you off of him and you groaned at the loss, but knew better than to talk when he had that look in his eyes, he looked just like a predator, and you were shivering with nervous excitement. "Get that pretty little ass of yours up here" Dean growled low in his throat commanding, rather than asking.

You scrambled up the length of his body, you kissed him hard and desperate once you reached his lips. Clinging tightly to his strong broad shoulders, his kiss was brutal and you loved the way he dominated your mouth. The hand in your hair still had a tight unforgiving grip, that made you tingle all over. His free hand calloused and rough groping at your ass cheek, your rolling hips were causing you to continually brush your soaked pussy over his throbbing cock.

You whimpered desperately against Dean's lips, and into his mouth. Dean pulled back suddenly, leaving you both panting for air. Dean wasted no time and before you knew what was happening he was pulling you up his body when the next words left his lips. "Sit on my face princess" Dean smirked, winking at you when you were finally straddling his head.

You knew that if you had been wearing panties at that moment, then they would have been soaked by now, you could feel his warm breath ghosting over your hot soaked sensitive pussy. 

It felt like your fingers were digging into the headboard, that when you moved the marks would remain. "Dean, please" you shamelessly begged for him, voice wrecked with arousal. Your legs shaking with excitement and nerves, Dean just chuckled under you, his calloused hands running gently up the backs of your legs.

His soft lips brushing over your inner thighs, you had to resist the urge to just drop your hips and just ride his face, but the truth was you didn't just want his permission to do it. You craved it and needed his approval.

"Baby, you gotta hush" Dean whispered, you bit into your bottom lip knowing that he was right. You practically squeaked at the first wide stroke of his tongue, almost right where you wanted him. 

Dean started a pace that had your head spinning half a minute later, "Shit sweetheart, you taste better than I ever dreamed" Dean groaned into you, his mouth suddenly pulled back a little and he slowly pushed two of his large fingers into you, watching the way you stretched around his digits. 

You moaned low in your throat, "You think that feels good princess, you should see it as well. You're so damn sexy" Dean grunted, pumping his fingers steadily in and out of you. Hearing you lost for words except chanting his name, even if it was behind your hand, he knew what you were saying. But they were starting to get louder as you began feeling the coil in your stomach begin to burn hot. 

Unfortunately, all too soon his fingers were gone, you let out a loud groan looking down at him, "Don't st-" you tried but you were cut off when he sucked his fingers between his lips, letting them open so you could see his tongue work around them softly. 

There was a dark look in his eyes as he pulled his fingers from his mouth with a pop, suddenly his hands were locked onto your hips, and he was pulling you down onto his face. His tongue buried deep inside you, as his fingers dug bruisingly into your skin, while he helped you roll your hips over his mouth and tongue.

You fought against every part of you that wanted to scream out in pleasure and beg for more, you pushed your hands into Dean's silky hair, tugging harshly as you fought to get him closer. 

One of your hands left his head and you slapped it across your mouth, as you felt yourself getting louder. Dean's tongue was hitting places inside you that nobody else had ever found, and he was so close to sending you over the edge. You just needed a little more, "Dean, please I'm so close" you begged breathlessly behind your hand. 

Dean groaned between your legs, shifting his body and bringing one of his hands to the front of you. You sucked in a breath when Dean's fingers brushed across finally your clit, you sank your teeth into your hand when you finally came hard and fast. 

Your walls clamped down on his tongue, and your legs trembled by his head. As he eagerly lapped up everything you gave him.

Once you finally came down a little bit you slipped shakily down his body, until you were able to press your lips to his again. "You really are something else Winchester" you murmured against his lips. 

He actually chuckled at that, "Oh come on, you didn't think that I was done with you already did you?" he winked, his tongue slipping out through his lips and slowly sliding over them as his eyes roamed your body hungrily.

Dean softly brushed his lips over yours after a moment passed, "God, I was seriously hoping you were gonna say that" you groaned happily, roughly pulling him on top of you. 

Dean grinned down at you, "I felt everything you felt sweetheart" he revealed huskily, brushing his fingers across your neck and down to your collarbone. You swallowed hard at his gentle barely there touch.

"Everything?" you questioned feeling your body hum with delight. The gorgeous man in front of you nodded, his eyes hooded and dark, as he grazed his bottom lip with his teeth, you moaned wrapping your arms around his neck pulling him down to you, and into a heated passionate kiss. Dean growled against your lips as you wrapped your legs around his waist, pressing yourself tightly against him.

Pulling back briefly Dean looked you dead in the eyes, "You are by far the sexiest spider monkey I've ever seen" Dean laughed, loving the way you were clinging to him for dear life.

You gave him a serious look, trying to hide the smile creeping onto your lips, "Just shut up and fuck me Dean" you laughed back, the smile quickly winning the fight, as you looked at that twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes ma'am, I think I like you bossy, it gets me all tingly" Dean winked cheekily, with the smile the could melt ice, as he kissed you hard. He moaned into your mouth as his cock brushed over your pussy, you shifted your hips so that the next time he thrust his hips his cock slipped through your soaking folds and brushed your clit at the same time.

"Please Dean need you, inside me" you whimpered recklessly, your nails biting into his shoulders.

Dean smiled down at you, his pupils had practically overtaken his eyes, "So pretty when you beg for my cock" Dean all but purred. You simply moaned his name in response, your limbs all tightened trying to pull him as close as possible to you. 

"Sweetheart, you gotta relax" Deam mumbled pressing his lips into your neck. His large rough hands were gentle when they smoothed over your thighs, creating an amazing feeling across your skin. 

When you had finally given in and relaxed, Dean's fingers tightened around your legs and he pushed them back into the mattress and off of him. Spreading you open before his eyes, "Ready?" Dean asked eyes flicking down, to where he was pressed against your entrance.

"Yes Dean" you nodded with your lip between your teeth. Your arms relaxed around his neck, giving him more room to move. 

"Such a good girl for me. Come on, look at me baby" Dean moaned huskily, you whimpered in submission quickly meeting his eyes. Dean was smirking at you when your eyes finally met again, he looked every bit as sexy as he sounded, eyes hooded and still practically black.

Your breath was stolen from your lungs when Dean pushed into you, with one long slow deep thrust so that you felt every single glorious inch he had to give you. You clung to his biceps tightly, nails digging into his skin. Dean growled and dropped his forehead on yours, your mouth had dropped open but you kept your eyes locked.

There was something between you and Dean, and it was something you weren't sure that either of you would be able to explain, maybe it was a curse maybe it wasn't but for now, you were just going to enjoy your night together.

Dean let go of your thighs and grabbed your wrists pinning them to the bed beside your head, "Move, Dean please" you panted recklessly, rolling your hips up into his. 

"Thank fuck, you feel incredible. So tight princess" Dean groaned, pulling himself almost all of the way out, before snapping his hips forward quickly filling you back up again. You cried out louder than you meant to, the feeling of his hips snapping, as he pushed himself in out of you hard and fast it was the most incredible eye rolling feeling you had ever felt in your life.

Dean let go of one of your wrists, using just one hand to pin you to the bed, as the other closed over your mouth. "I thought you might like it, rough sweetheart" Dean growled as he kept up his punishing pace, you could feel yourself reaching your climax, and it was coming fast. 

Your walls started to flutter around Dean's thick cock, "You wanna come for me baby girl" Dean demanded huskily, with another particularly hard thrust. 

You nodded your head desperately behind his hand, the fact your breathing was being cut short was probably helping you race towards your orgasm. Dean linked his fingers with yours, and your nails sank into the backs of his hands, leaving angry red marks. 

Dean shifted his body slightly, meaning that every time he thrust forward his groin was rubbing perfectly against your clit. That was all it took, seconds later you came hard your eyes rolled back, and you briefly felt him still moving and pushing you through your pleasure. 

When you finally came back to reality, you were panting Dean's hand was no longer across your mouth, his lips were everywhere causing your body to shiver, goosebumps prickling your skin everywhere he touched. "Shit Dean, I think you're gonna be the death of me" you giggled breathlessly, pushing up on his shoulders to get him to look at you. 

"What a good way to go though sweetheart" Dean chuckled back, his arms encircling your waist. Dean sat back on his knees and pulled you up with him, keeping you connected as he pulled you into his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck, as Dean kept an arm around your waist the other hand went into your hair, pressing your lips together again in a slow kiss.

Dean kissed across your cheek to your ear, "Wanna bend over for me sweetheart" Dean purred nipping at your earlobe gently.

"Fuck yes" you groaned, climbing off of his lap with a final kiss to his lips. You crawled across the bed, making sure to shake your ass a little at him as you went, sticking your ass in the air and pushing your face onto your arms and into the pillows. 

You heard Dean groan behind you, and then there were large hands spreading your legs a little wider. One of his hands stayed massaging one of your ass cheeks, while the other guided him inside you. You both moaned quietly when he filled you again, you buried your face in the pillows, the entirely new angle had you seeing stars before you knew what was happening.

Being with Dean was probably the most sensitive you had ever been in your life, you arched your back pushing yourself back into him. Dean's grip on your hips was bruising, but incredible. 

His pace was quickly picking up as well, you couldn't bring yourself to care about the noise you were both making, as the sound of his balls slapping against your ass and skin on skin echoed around the room.

You could hear Dean moaning behind you every time he pushed back into you, you looked back at him and whimpered at the sight. "So good Dean" you panted, lip between your teeth as he locked eyes with you.

"Wait until we're alone sweetheart, where no one can hear us. You'll be screaming my name so loud, turn this perfect ass pink" Dean growled low in his throat, you just moaned in response, pushing back into him, hands gripping your hips harder.

Dean bent over your body and pressed his lips to your ear, "Can't wait to fill this tight little pussy up, make you mine" Dean grunted possessively, "Who do you belong to" Dean demanded, pulling you up so your back was against his solid chest.

Your head dropped back against his shoulder, as one of his hands snaked between your thighs and pressed against your clit, "You Dean, I'm all yours" you whimpered obediently, as his other hand started to play with your neglected nipples. There wasn't a part of you Dean hadn't touched and you loved it, his lips and teeth roamed your neck as he picked up his speed.

"Gonna come" you squeaked as his fingers started moving rapidly over your clit. 

"Me too, so close" Dean moaned hotly against your neck. You reached your hands back, grabbing at his ass the best you could. The muscle this man had was unreal, groaned moving his head back from you, knawing at his lip.

"Come for me Dean, fill me up. Make me yours" you panted desperately against his neck, you were right on the edge of your orgasm and you knew you couldn't hold it back much longer.

"Fuck I love it when you talk dirty" Dean all but snarled, his grip tightened on you as he came, and he pressed his lips to yours hard. You swallowed each other's cries, you felt there was a fire in your lungs as you came together, Dean helped you both through your orgasms as you were completely recked.

When you both came down from your highs, Dean gently pulled his softened cock from you, and you turned in his arms, pulling him in for another kiss. You squeaked with laughter when he fell on top of you thanks to his shaking legs. 

"Sorry sweetheart, think you turned me into jelly" Dean laughed, turning you both so you were laying on your sides looking at each other. You tangled your legs together as Dean pulled up the covers.

"I could get used to this" you smiled, resting your hands on his shoulders as he pulled your body close to his. 

"You could huh?" Dean practically grinned, pulling you in for a kiss that made you melt into his body.

You both jumped as the door suddenly swung open, Dean pulled you closer to him, protecting your body with his and pulling his gun out of under his pillow and aiming it at the three figures that had entered the room.


	9. Brave

He's Not You! - Part 9 - Brave

Dean shifted slightly in the bed, pushing you further behind him and passing you his shirt with his spare hand, while the other cocked his gun at the strangers occupying the doorway. "Who the fuck are you?" Dean ground out, his fierce eyes flicking between the three men. Although he knew that he had to act cautiously, especially with the one in the middle as he seemed to be the one in charge, none of them appeared even a little fazed by Dean's gun.

The one in the middle stepped forward making Dean focus his aim a little more on him, the other two seemed not to move unless the other guy told them to. "That's really none of your concern now mate is it?" the man replied in a cocky English accent.

Dean let out a dry laugh at the man's words, surprise evident on the elder Winchester's face, "I'd say it is, this isn't your home. And you don't know anyone who lives here, so what gives you the right to just come barging in?" Dean snarled tightening his grip on his gun, causing the muscles in his arm to visibly flex. He knew that if Y/N hadn't been behind him he would already have this guy on his ass by now.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Someone definitely knows me" the guy chuckled at Dean, but the man's eyes weren't focused on him instead he was looking behind Dean.

That was when Dean noticed what he hadn't before, you were clinging to his body, in fact, he could practically feel your body vibrating against his. That both angered and worried him because this was the most scared he had seen you since you had first met each other, even after everything that had happened with the vamps back at the nest.

Now however you were refusing to look up from Dean's shoulder, where you had completely hidden your face. Dean was glaring at them something fierce, something most men or women would have shied away from, but not this guy for some reason, but he grabbed one of your small hands, at the same time and you felt a little warmth enter in your chest amongst the cold now settled there, as his warm large hand grasped yours. His thumb running across your knuckles gently despite the current look on his face, doing his best to comfort you without ever taking his eyes off of the intruder.

"Few words of warning, Get out now. While your legs still work" Dean growled low.

The man simply tutted at Dean, the smile never leaving his lips. "Such threats. When I have your rather large friend downstairs with a few friends of mine, he's a little tied up now though. One word from me and he's dead, then for good measure so will the two of you" he laughed, a smirk forming on his lips as he continued to goad Dean.

The cogs were turning in Dean's mind as he tried to figure out a quick way to get out of this. Then it hit him, he said his friends had the big guy, they hadn't mentioned anything about Bobby so hopefully he was still okay, well that was probably the optimist in him because he was trying to shut the sceptic side up as his brain went into overdrive. "Fine, what do you want?" Dean asked begrudgingly, knowing if he could just but them enough time maybe Sam and Bobby would be okay.

"What do I want?" the man asked back almost immediately, sounding sarcastic, but also seemingly he was floored by Dean's cluelessness as to why he was there.

Instead of giving an answer straight away the man began tapping his chin with a finger, repeating the question over again in the same sarcastic manner. "Well, I'm here to take back my bitch, she managed to get away and killed a few of my men in the process" the man started, advancing on the bed again.

Dean growled at the man sounding almost animalistic, "Stay the fuck away from her. She clearly doesn't want anything to do with you, she ain't your property, never was and never will be" Dean stated simply, his tone dark as he continued to shield your body with his.

The cocky son of a bitch chuckled at that, which almost had Dean out of the bed, but you were clinging to him so tightly and he didn't want to drag you along with him. "That's almost exactly what her daddy said, right before me and my boys ended him. He put up a good fight to protect her, but he didn't stand a chance, wasn't so brave after we were finished though" he grinned, making sure to look over at you as he said it.

Unfortunately for him, it had the opposite effect he was clearly hoping it would have on you, but Dean winced for you hearing the words leave his pathetic mouth as you stiffened behind him.

He also felt the hand that wasn't currently being tightly held by his, as it slipped under your pillow and grabbed the other gun he had stashed there. "What in the fuck did you just say! You son of a bitch" you spat, aiming your suddenly cold eyes at your ex.

"Oh come on baby doll, you know it was all your fault right. If you hadn't of left then daddy would have been fine" he mocked taking another step closer.

Dean gave your hand a squeeze, and you could feel the tears welling in your eyes, you knew he was probably right but you couldn't let your emotions get the best of you, not now and not in front of him. "Get fucked, you utter twat" you replied spitefully, trying to ignore the slight shake in your voice.

So you squeezed Dean's hand back, letting him know you were gonna be okay at least for now, even though you weren't so sure of that yourself.

"Now that's just not very friendly is it" he smirked raising his eyebrows, but you could tell he looked a little impressed which only annoyed you further.

"Get back now, you sack of shit" Dean growled, his tone even darker than it had been before.

"I do have to ask, what is it you see in this little angry neanderthal exactly baby girl?" he smirked right at you, as you finally started to emerge from behind Dean.

You smiled at him for the first time in forever, but it was far from a genuine one, almost a sneer. You visibly saw him huff out a breath, something he did when he was angry but he refused to let it show on his face. "Oh please tell me you're joking Freddie? for a start little? trust me there is nothing little about him" you mocked almost laughing in his face, when you saw the twitch of anger he let slip past his mask.

When you noticed Dean's smirk you had to fight harder not to laugh, "I love it when you use my name" he grinned sinisterly before continuing with a shrug acting like he didn't care, "So why are you with him anyway? He the reason you left? because you know he'll never be me right!?" Freddie practically spat, his voice a little angrier than before.

You bit your lip glancing beside you at Dean, "What's not to like? and hell no he's not you! I would never want anyone even remotely like you! He's everything that you'll never be. Do you want a small list of reasons that he's better than you already? Okay fine. He's gorgeous, kind, caring, thoughtful, incredible in bed and he's amazing at what he does. Basically, he's a million times the man you could ever hope to be. Why you Jealous?" You grinned pecking Dean's cheek, while he kept his gun trained on your ex.

The smile on Dean's face though was something else, there was a bang downstairs and you noticed as you focused back at the door that the guys were gone, and it was just you Dean and Freddie.

But since Freddie hadn't noticed you weren't about to mention it "So what if I am jealous? At least now I have a good reason for him to meet your dad" Freddie snarled, but before he could reach for any weapon you pulled your gun out from under the covers and aimed it at his face.

The banging downstairs intensified and everything happened so fast, Freddie lunged at Dean, but you were faster cocking your gun, "Lay a finger on him and I'll blow your fucking brains out! you snapped protectively, suddenly there were footsteps heading up the stairs and Dean aimed his gun at the door instead.

You kept your gun trained on Freddie, you barely registered Dean lowering his gun or the sigh that left his lips seeing who it was. Freddie ran at Dean his fingers barely grazing Dean's face, "You son of a bitch" you screamed before you aimed at him and without a second thought, you fired.

Shooting him straight through the knee. you practically jumped off the bed with no regard to your state of dress, you smacked him in the side of the head with your gun, knocking him unconscious. "That was for my dad you complete waste of air" you screamed at the unconscious form on the floor, feeling some relief at facing the guy who had battered you and abused you for years.

You missed the look that passed between the other three men in the room, Dean swallowed hard unable to meet Bobby's eyes as he pulled on his boxers, turning his attention to you.

You didn't even feel Dean's hand on your shoulder, but you did feel the guilt it was still there, stronger than it had ever been before, as it registered with you that this was probably all your fault. The gun slipped from your fingers as the sobs started to rack your body, Dean caught you before you fell to the ground.

"Sam, get this piece of shit out of here please" Dean sighed, pulling you into his chest. You clung to him tightly, Dean sat down on the bed with you still hugging him tightly. Sam was silent as he grabbed the rope from his duffle, hauling the guy over his shoulder and he was gone.

A few minutes passed and you wiped your face on your hands and looked over at the doorway where Bobby was still standing. "I'm sorry" you sighed sadly looking at your feet.

Bobby sighed, not looking at the pair of you. "Just get your asses downstairs when your done, we need to talk" Bobby grunted, glaring at Dean before he left.

Dean stood up almost straight away, Bobby shook his head at him as he left, and Dean sighed rubbing his hands over his face. And he started to get dressed, "Dean can we talk?" you asked nervously, looking at the man in question.

"Maybe later Y/N" Dean sighed a little too quickly, pulling on his track pants.

You scoffed a fake laugh, "Everything that has happened between us? and all I get is maybe later Y/N? Seriously! There are thing's I didn't want to tell anyone else. You know what fuck you" you spat pulling off his t-shirt and throwing it at him. As you awkwardly hobbled to get your crutches and dressing gown.

"Look, don't be like that let me help. Let me ju-" Dean tried but you cut him off, not wanting to hear any more of his bullshit, you held your hand up, slightly feeling his bare chest but stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't bother, I don't need anything from you" you replied, turning away from him as a tear slipped down your cheek, that you didn't want or need him to see, as you pulled on your dressing gown a little awkwardly, tightening the cord around your body.

Dean grabbed your elbow and tried to get you to look at him, but you pulled out of his grip quickly, "Don't fucking touch me!" you huffed a waver in your voice, which made you speed up.

You grabbed your crutches quickly pushing your arms into them and started to hobble away. Unfortunately for you, you were slow and Dean had seemingly forgotten about Bobby wanting you both downstairs because you were his only concern at that moment.

You walked into your room rolling your eyes when he followed you, closing the door behind him. You turned to face him so fast that you almost fell over, but Dean caught you in those strong arms of his. Just in time as your crutches clattered to the ground, once you could balance again you pushed his chest hard, "Get off me!" you growled, he hit the door with a loud thud.

He licked his lips looking down at you as you got in his face again, "You better get going, Dean. Bobby wants you" you shrugged, using the bed to help you reach your duffle, rather than reaching down to get your crutches again.

You pulled off your dressing gown dropping it to the ground, and instead pulled on a strappy top and your trackies. You stood straight and Dean surprised you, as suddenly he came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and he pressed his front to your back.

"Dean, don't" you groaned as he pressed his lips gently into your neck.

"I'm sorry, okay. I really am" he half whispered half groaned against your skin.

"Look it's okay I get it, I didn't mean to seem clingy or intense or whatever. You scratched my back, I scratched yours. I just expect to feel like a dirty secret that you needed to hide" you sighed a little sadly pulling out of his hold.

"Wait, I'm not leaving this. I don't ever want you thinking like that" Dean said with conviction, forcefully helping you sit on your bed.

He quickly sat down beside you and you sighed, "Fine. I guess talk since you won't let me leave all of a sudden" you huffed in irritation.

"I know we've only just met really. But there's just something about you, don't ever think I see you like that, from what I've seen you're far too incredible to be anyone's dirty secret" Dean promised, pressing a kiss to your knuckles.

"You really want that to only be a one-time thing? Even with me being so big and gorgeous?" Dean chuckled, repeating your earlier words back to you.

You smacked his chest with a laugh, wiping the few tears that had fallen from your eyes. "Of course I don't you idiot, I just wanted to explain the situation with him, my ex" you signalled at the door.

Dean took the hint nodding his head at you to say he understood, "Okay, so do you still wanna tell me> Or did I fuck it up?" Dean asked carefully.

"I've been thinking, I should at least tell Bobby and Sam most of it. Then maybe we can talk again later? There will just be a lot of repeating otherwise" you groaned thoughtfully.

"Yeah, guess that makes sense" Dean agreed quietly.

"Watcha doin' there, big guy" you laughed as Dean pushed you back onto the bed and climbed on top of you.

"Just five more minutes" Dean murmured, lips pressing into your neck, his stubble brushing your soft sensitive skin.

"Whatever can we do in five minutes?" you smirked as Dean poked his tongue out at you. "Dean come on, we need to go downstairs" you groaned unconvincingly, as Dean started kissing down your chest.

He pushed up your strappy top up as he moved down your body, so gently compared to earlier that it caused goosebumps to cover your skin. Visibly shivering when he flicked his eyes up to meet yours, "I haven't even apologised yet" he smirked bending down to nip gently at your hip. As he tucked his fingers in the waistband of your trackies, you lifted your hips for him as he pulled them down your legs.

You pulled yourself up onto your elbows to watch him, as he tossed them over his shoulder. You spread your legs for him and smiled to yourself when you heard him moan loudly. He was between your legs again before you had time to process, nipping licking and sucking at your inner thighs, exploring the skin fully.

Causing your breath to come out shakily as you spoke, "You really don't have t-" you tried to finish your sentence, but Dean cut you off with his tongue, slipping easily through your folds from bottom to top, but completely ignoring your clit as he went.

He moaned into you as he pushed his tongue inside your tight entrance, you cried out sinking your hands into his hair. As he hooked his hands into the back of your knees and pinned your legs back against the bed. Changing the angle, causing your grip to tighten on his hair, trying with everything you had to get him closer to you. "Dean, please. I need you" you all but begged, trying to push yourself closer.

You tugged at his hair trying to pull him off of you, Dean growled grip tightening in your legs as he pulled his tongue from you. Instead of coming off of you he started to suck and lick at your clit, making your back arch up pushing yourself closer, but you needed more and he fucking knew it, cocky prick.

Your breathing picked up further still, he was keeping you right on the edge stopping whenever you go closer to coming. "Please Dean, fuck me. I need your big cock" you panted begging him for more, you caught your lip between your teeth as you looked down at him, Dean met your eyes and he groaned releasing you and instead looked back at you with dark eyes.

"Apology accepted! Now please lay down already" you laughed breathlessly.

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he couldn't hide the grin on his face if he tried. "God damn, you are so sexy" Dean groaned, flopping down onto his back and pulled off his own trackies.

You quickly climbed on top of him, as he fisted himself and pumped himself a few times, you licked your lips as you leaned on his chest with both hands and sank down on him, not pausing as he filled you perfectly. You both groaned with satisfaction, "I really could live inside you. But I don't think I'm gonna last sweetheart" Dean said huskily.

"I think I might let you. Don't care, I just need you" you whimpered, as you started to roll your hips over him. Dean's hands slowly ran up your thighs, until he was gripping your ass tightly, his rough hands and tight grip only added to your arousal.

Your pace picked up as you started to rise and fall over him, Dean moaned your name, hissing a little when your nails started digging into his chest. "S-so go-od" you cried out, you could feel yourself begin to lose the control you still had.

Dean's hips started snapping up to meet yours, sweat was beading his forehead as he watched you bounce on top of him, all you wanted to do was kiss him at that moment. So you did, leaning forward you linked your hands with his, pushing his hands above his head. Causing a growl to rip from Dean's throat, "So fucking sexy" Dean grunted, punctuating every word with particularly hard thrusts.

His hands tightened around yours and you crashed your lips into his, it hit you like a train this time when you finally got to come, you moaned his name loudly as you bit down on Dean's lip without meaning to. He didn't seem to give a shit, as his grip tightened further still on your ass. Dean was only seconds behind you, pressing you hard against him as he came deep inside you.

It took you a few minutes before you could move, you lifted your forehead from his, and released his lip with a small kiss. "Shit, Dean sorry" you murmured, moving your head to rest it on his shoulder.

"It's good, sweetheart" Dean panted, his hands smoothing up and down your back. Dean pressed his lips to the top of your head as he gently pulled out, and rolled you both on your sides.

You shared a soft kiss as Dean hugged you to his body, your hands ran over his perfect back, feeling the muscles relax under your touch. "Anything you wanna talk about before we go down?" Dean murmured, pulling away a little to look at you.

"Do you, think it was my fault?" you asked nervously, looking down at his chest.

Dean tucked a finger under your chin, tilting your head so you were looking at him again, "No way in hell was it your fault sweetheart, that guy is a real piece of work. Sam and Bobby have probably called Jody by now, she's the sheriff around here. A good friend" Dean explained you pulled back from him a little to look at him.

"Wait, what?" you asked climbing off of the bed and rushing to pull on your clothes.

"What's going on Y/N?" Dean asked sounding worried as he joined you, taking your hands in his.

"I don't understand. It can't be! Dad said she died, Jody Mills?" you asked, as a tear slipped down your cheek, as Dean pulled on his own clothes beside you.

"Okay still lost over here sweetheart" Dean sighed, waiting patiently for you to explain your rambling.

You swallowed hard looking at Dean as the tears started to stream down your face, "I can't. I need to go" you panicked, pulling on a hoodie close enough to you.

"No, no you're not! Talk to me, what the hell is wrong?" Dean questioned a little annoyed that you had stopped talking again.

"She's my mother!" you practically screamed, not believing your own words.


	10. Scream And Run

Chapter 10 - 

Dean was still looking at you with wide eyes when you turned back around to face him. He was seemingly lost for words when your eyes finally met again, both of you had barely realised that you had stopped trying to leave. You tried to control the tears that were continually rolled down your cheeks, but you couldn't seem to stop them from falling no matter how hard you tried.

It took Dean a minute or so to get his bearings and work out what to say or do although to you, it felt like much longer. In fact, it took like what felt like forever. In the meantime, he was just watching you as if he had no idea what to say which of course you couldn't exactly blame him for. You sighed sadly and turned to leave again, but Dean seemed to snap out of it at that moment, and he gently grabbed your hand as he spoke stopping you from leaving. At least for now. "I'm sorry, I guess you just caught me by surprise. I just don't understand. How is that even possible?" Dean muttered gently, trying his best not to upset you any further.

You gave his hand a squeeze back and with a shrug, you cleared your throat, "I dunno, they were young. She must have just told dad to tell me she'd died. I guess she just didn't want to know me, plus you don't go looking for someone you are told is dead. I mean he was my dad, so why would he lie to me right?" you mumbled just above a whisper, your legs were a little unsteady as the tears continued to roll down your cheeks, and they were showing no signs of stopping. 

You were sobbing now and you breathing was unsteady, as your own words ran through your mind. How could he lie to you, even in his letter he had never told you that your mother was still completely alive. 

Luckily Dean's reflexes were still as sharp as ever, and he grabbed hold of you before you could hit the floor. You looked up at him again a little surprised he caught you, considering you didn't even realise you were falling until the last minute. Part of you wished he would let you go so you could get away from here, but there was that bigger part of you that wanted him to hold you tight and never let you go.

Dean pulled you into his chest in a tight hug, wrapping his arms around you and pressing a kiss to the top of your head. He took a thoughtful breath before speaking, "Look, I'm almost positive that isn't true sweetheart. I've known Jody a long time, and honestly, that sounds nothing like her, but you'll never know if you don't ask" Dean reasoned giving you a gentle squeeze of comfort as he rested his chin on the top of your head.

You nodded and cleared your throat as your tears began to slow down finally, "I know you're right. I just don't know what to do, because the way I see it, either way, my dad lied to me, my entire life" you practically croaked, thanks to the raw emotion in your voice. 

Allowing yourself to breathe when Dean's hands started gently brushing through your hair, you sighed shakily daring to hope that he may have been right. You wrapped your arms around his waist and buried your face in his chest, "I-If I do this, can you stay with me. I don't think that I can do this alone" you mumbled into his thin t-shirt, which was stretched across his body tightly. 

Dean pulled back to look down at you as much as you could stay buried in his chest forever you let him move. Dean cupped your cheek gently and your eyes fixed on one another once again. His large hands were cool against your burning cheeks, he wiped away what was left of your slowly drying tears with the pads his thumbs. You leaned into his touch and closed your eyes, the comfort he seemed to bring you every time he touched you since you had met was there once again. He made you feel much safer than you had in such a long time, "I'm not going anywhere, not unless you tell me to. I can promise you that much sweetheart" Dean whispered softly, as he leaned down towards you. You pushed up on your tiptoes at the same time, your noses gently bumping. 

You nodded with a soft barely there smile, your lips brushed his as you spoke, "Okay. I'll stay" you murmured as his lips brushed yours again, this time it felt like it was a little more deliberately. You closed any gap between you sealing your lips to his once more, you closed your eyes allowing yourself to feel the kiss in every little way, you pulled him closer wrapping your arms around his waist again. 

The kiss was soft but insistent, something that you both seemingly needed at that moment. As one of his hands cupped your jaw, you felt a shiver run up your spine when his fingers brushed the back of your neck carefully, but he was still holding you tight. 

Suddenly you heard the front door opening downstairs, and you tried to get Dean to keep kissing you. But of course he could tell you were avoiding, and he carefully pulled back with a slight smile. "It'll be okay sweetheart. I won't go anywhere, that's a promise" Dean assured you, taking your small hand in his large one, once again making you feel safe and protected without trying too hard.

You nodded with a shaky sigh, giving his hand an experimental squeeze as you looked up at him again with a nervous smile. Dean held you tight as he opened the door, expecting you to bolt. Which you almost did, but you stopped yourself because you knew he was right, you needed to do this. It was now or never.

Then it happened again your insecurity kicking in as you reached the top of the stairs, you stopped looking down them worry painting your face. "What if she doesn't like me" you whispered finding the floor suddenly fascinating, as you started kicking at the carpet with your socked feet, just about resisting the urge to run away and scream.

"Y/n look at me," Dean said, his voice still holding that soft and careful tone that was completely foreign to you. Your eyes left the floor and you looked up at him again, nervous about what he was going to say. "This is gonna sound really cheesy, but just be yourself. What's not to love, besides, Jody is one of the kindest badass chicks we've ever met. Probably where you get it from" he winked with a reassuring smile. 

"Okay Dean, I trust you," you told him nervously, you saying that seemed to make him smile a little wider, and this time you smiled back as he began to tug you down the stairs with him. This time you willingly followed him, you could feel his eyes on you as you walked slowly together. But you didn't mind, it was just another reason that Dean Winchester made you feel safer than you ever had in your life, even if you couldn't explain why you trusted him so much and so quickly.

Although when your feet hit the floor after the bottom step you froze, because you could hear a woman's voice, causing Dean to a stop with you and he quickly turned back to look at you a little confused. "You've got this, just breathe beautiful" Dean whispered, doing his best to comfort you. 

This time though you were lost in your own world as memories from you past evaded your mind, you remembered only ever seeing one picture of the woman you were about to meet, the woman you were told was your mother, you had nothing else. You had always felt different from other kids, being at school had always been a nightmare, with everyone thinking they knew you and everything about your life. How am I even supposed to bring this up, I mean its not exactly normal conversation" you hissed in a nervous panic.

"Just take it slow sweetheart, I really don't think there's even an easy way to bring this up" Dean replied regretfully, pressing his lips to your forehead in an attempt to comfort you. You sighed just nodding nervously, suddenly not trusting your voice enough to reply to him.

Dean seemed to understand so the pair of you continued into the living room where Bobby, Sam and the woman you assumed to be Jody, they were all talking quietly amongst themselves. 

Until they finally seemed to notice you and Dean enter hand in hand, then suddenly all eyes were on the pair of you. Jody beamed at Dean as she pulled away from her hug with Sam, "Long time no see, Dean" she smiled, quickly making her way over to him and pulling him into a tight hug. You might have smiled if you weren't stuck there staring in shock, as you watched your mother embrace Dean.

She was even more beautiful than you had ever imagined she would be in real life. No picture could ever do her justice, and you could quickly feel a lump forming in your throat, as the tears threatened to fall again at the sight of her. 

"It's good to see you Jody" Dean smiled easily, as he fondly hugged her back with his free arm. Then as she pulled back from him she looked directly at you, which caused your heart to almost stop in your chest. 

"And who is this?" Jody questioned Dean with a warm smile, looking between the pair of you, as you clung tighter still to Dean's hand. You glanced at Dean sure he could see the panic, you opened your mouth to speak but the words died in your throat. 

"This is Y/N" Dean answered for you, giving your hand a reassuring squeeze as he spoke.

You watched her face, for some reason you were curious if your name would spark something within her if maybe they had your name planned out. Before you were born, before your parents left one another, but you couldn't tell if anything had changed maybe you didn't want to. "It's nice to meet you Y/N, I'm Jody" she smiled kindly, surprising you when she pulled you in for a hug. 

It just so happened to be a hug you didn't know you needed, until now. Once again the air left your lungs, you hesitantly wrapped one your arms around her, as the tears now flowed freely down your cheeks and probably soaking the jacket she wore. But something made you pull back, too many things were running through your mind and sending you into a breathless panic.

Jody looked worried as you pulled away tears covering your cheeks, she could probably see the panic on your face as well. Your heart thudded painfully in your chest and you could hear it in your ears, then you panicked stuttering an apology, you pulled your hand free of Dean's. 

Then you were running again as fast as your feet would carry you, darting outside realising you really needed some air all of a sudden. Some distance from everybody and the entire situation. Dean was first out of the door behind you, hot on your heals. 

He caught up to you almost straight away, as you turned you bumped into his chest and stumbled back a little. When you turned that was when you noticed Bobby rushing out not far behind him, Bobby held up a hand as Jody and Sam tried to follow him. 

Bobby kept his distance, seeing that you needed Dean at that moment, though he didn't understand it he was up for anything that would actually get you to calm down at this point.

Both Jody and Sam headed back into the house, but you didn't miss the curious but worried looks on their faces. 

Dean's voice finally reached you, when you looked at him you realised he must have been calling you for a little while because he looked and sounded a little annoyed. "I, uh. I can't" you stuttered half out of it, the tears still falling as you tried to keep walking away from him, from everyone. 

Dean managed to grab hold of you and turn you around to face him again, "Damn, you need to breathe sweetheart" Dean murmured gently, you could hear the worry thick in his voice as he cupped your cheeks. 

Resting his forehead on yours you clung to his forearms, fighting yourself to let air back into your lungs, "I-I c-can't" you panted, catching a brief glimpse of Bobby behind Dean, but it barely registered with you. 

You were really trying to focus on Dean but you had too many thoughts flooding your mind, in fact, you were pretty sure that you were having a panic attack. While you couldn't tell Dean, something told you he had guessed. "It's all gonna be okay, I promise. I just need you to breathe for me, calm down" Dean practically begged, you were trying you really were but you could feel the world spinning around you.

His grip tightened on your arms when he noticed he still wasn't getting much of a response, but then he surprised you suddenly and made you suck in a breath when he pressed his lips roughly to yours. Something you would never have expected him to do in front of Bobby, you gripped him back just as tightly as you slowly began to respond to him and the kiss. A sigh of relief against your lips was barely felt as his grip relaxed on your arms. 

A few tears still left your eyes but after a few minutes of his lips on yours you began to calm down considerably and were able to breathe. Dean pulled away both of your eyelids heavy as you panted against his lips, watching each other carefully. As Bobby approached the two of you his eyes flitted between the pair of you, looking like he was watching some kind of intense tennis match or something. "Would one of you idjits tell me what is going on?" Bobby insisted, while he sounded annoyed you could also hear the concern as he looked over at you a little longer.

"I-It's complicated" you muttered a little breathlessly, hoping your voice might stay even for a moment. But you still couldn't look at him, worried at what you might see if you did, you studied your hands nervously as if they held all of the answers. 

"Sweetheart, you're gonna need to tell him" Dean sighed sympathetically, the concern in his voice made you look up at him again. 

You knew he was right not that it helped anything, you nodded your head weakly licking your lips nervously. As you looked at Bobby, he folded his arms over his chest reminding you again of your father, which of course only made the situation harder. "I uh, well. There's no easy way for me to say this, so I'm just gonna do it. Jody is my mother, don't ask me how. All I know is what my dad told me about my mother, he told me her name and he told me what she did and where she worked. Then he told me she'd died while having me, so trust me I'm as confused as you, if not more so" you said quickly practically rambling off everything you knew, trying to get the words out the best way that you could. You knew you had to get it out fast so you didn't chicken out.

"Is this some kind of kind of joke?" Bobby scoffed, but you could hear the confused concern in his voice. As he looked between you and Dean for the first time in a while. 

You looked up at those words and finally locked eyes with your uncle, "Honestly? I kind of wish it was. Because I don't understand. Nothing makes sense right now, the person I trusted most in the while world lied to me for my entire life" you said sadly practically choking on your last words.

Bobby's expression continued to change the more that you spoke, by the end, he had a look you had never seen on him before and he was quickly pulling you into a tight protective hug. Which made you cling to him as if your life depended on it. After a few minuted he pulled away and looked down at you, and reluctantly you let him go. Wiping your eyes on your arm you did you best to pull yourself together. "What if dad lied to Jody, what if she thinks I died? How the hell am I supposed to tell her who I am?" you asked as you looked between the pair of them expectantly. 

"This isn't gonna sound great, but can you handle waiting a bit longer. Just until she gets back from dropping the trash off at the station?" Bobby asked gently, as he rested a hand on your shoulder.

"I guess I can wait" you conceded sadly, knowing that it was probably for the best. 

"It's completely up to you, your decision. But I'm telling you if my brother was still alive, I'd wring his damn neck right about now for doing this to you" Bobby all but growled in utter disgust, it was obvious he was angry no matter how hard he tried to hide it from you. 

Bobby backed up a little bit enough so he could look at both you and Dean again, "So who's explaining what's going on here then?" Bobby asked a little sternly, the judgement was very obvious as he spoke and safe to say that it wasn't in a positive way. 

Dean stepped towards Bobby before you could speak, when he noticed the way that your face had flushed and how you were looking anywhere but at Bobby. 

You were practically begging your brain to think of an answer. "Look maybe that can wait, for now, we can talk about that later. We should get the difficult messes out of the way first" Dean said a little defensively, as he took your hand again, squeezing it gently as you blushed looking at your joined hands again.

Dean realised he may have crossed a line when Bobby shot a glare at him, "Fine. But this isn't over" Bobby promised, holding the same glare solely on Dean. A few awkward seconds and Bobby walked off slowly, but you caught him rolling his eyes as he left. You and Dean quickly followed after him, but you let Dean take the lead, and you both walked much slower than you had expected. 

"You sure you're okay to wait to talk to Jody?" Dean asked you in a hushed voice.

"I guess it makes sense. I never expected to meet her, I thought she was dead for God's sake. But she's not, she's just inside that house, and honestly I'm kind of just mind blown at the minute" you said just above a whisper, wiping the lone tear from your cheek. "I'm such a mess, I really didn't want to start crying again. Most of all, I'm really sorry about all of this Dean, I never wanted to drag you into my crap, and I definitely didn't want to cause any problems between you and Bobby" You groaned feeling seriously crappy about the whole situation. You'd only had sex with the poor guy twice, you hadn't meant to drag him through every one of your life problems and you sure as hell hadn't meant to get him involved in them.

"You don't have to apologise princess. At all. I'm glad I could help you at least a bit, and don't worry about Bobby he's a grouchy old man, but he's also a lot softer than he looks. I respect the fact that he's looking out for you. Let's just help jody take out the trash, then when she gets back we can all sit down and talk" Dean assured you, as the pair of you walked in a little after Bobby had.

You jumped a little when Sam grabbed you and Dean without warning, somehow he managed to do it without Jody or Bobby noticing, but they were a little preoccupied getting ready to load up your douche of an ex and take him down to the station. 

You all stumbled into a room and Sam quickly closed the door behind the three of you. When he turned to face you both, he happened to have the best bitch face you had ever seen in your life plastered to his face. You had to do your best to hide your smile, but you failed miserably, a slight laugh leaking into your voice as you spoke, "Is something bothering you Sam?" you questioned as your smiled slowly stretched into a grin. 

Sam rolled his eyes when he saw Dean's smile as well, noticing that his brother was focused on the way he was standing. Sam blushed a little as he removed his hands from his hips and dropped them awkwardly to his sides. "Do either of you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Sam questioned suspiciously, though the embarrassment was still there. Although now you weren't laughing.

"I guess that's only fair, but you need to stay calm. Please" you sighed, dreading the fact that you were going to have to relive this again before speaking to Jody.

"Okay, I promise. I won't freak out" Sam sighed dramatically, probably thinking that the two of you were overreacting about something.

So you told Sam everything that you had told Bobby, both you and Dean watching his reaction the entire time. "Seriously?" Sam asked a little shellshocked now that you were finally finished speaking.

"I know it sounds made up, but trust me this has my head in a spin, to say the least," you sighed running a hand through your hair.

"How long have you known?" Sam asked shifting on his feet, you weren't sure if he was asking you or Dean so you decided to answer both.

"We've only known for an hour or so. I only knew it was her when Dean mentioned her name and that she was the sheriff" you said stopping the conversation when you heard a door slam in the hallway behind you.

"What was that?" Dean said more to himself, moving to the front of you and pulled his gun from his back, "Oh shit, the door was open a bit" Dean winced looking back at you and Sam, and pocketing his gun again.

"Bobby?" Dean called into the sudden darkness of the hallway, but no answer came. 

"What's go-" you started to ask but you were cut off by the wheel spin outside in the yard. Followed by a screeching as the car pulled away, quickly followed by a second car very soon after.

"Shit," you all said at the same time, looking at one another all looking just as worried as each other. 

This night just got a whole lot more difficult and worrying.


End file.
